


I Dare You

by Mariiie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lu Han, HunHan - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Slender Sehun, Slenderverse, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariiie/pseuds/Mariiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 cottage, 12 boys, but one with tentacles...</p>
<p>...And another one who gets them deep inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once was suppose to be oneshot, now is more like a drabble series because I discovered I like to write tentacle smut way too much. I have a few "oneshots/chapters" written already, so please look forward to what will be coming next!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luhan's Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Warning here for RAPE/NON-CON   
> I didn't put the warning on the full story since only this chapter contains non-con. Please read at your own risk. 
> 
> Also, thank you all for stopping by, this is my first time posting here and I hope you'll enjoy my work :D   
> If you have any recommendations/plot ideas/suggestions, please comment what you would like me to write and I'll do all my possible to fulfill your deepest fantasies!  
> Thank you in advance~  
> Mariiie

 

**Luhan's Dare**

 

‘’I dare you to go outside in the forest for 30 minutes!’’ 

Luhan never thought this truth or dare game thing would bring him in this kind of situation. It was almost midnight and the young boy had to go in that dark forest near his old friend’s house. 

 

‘’Let’s have a good time for your birthday my ass’’ Luhan muttered as he reached the beginning of the forest. Sehun was sitting on the porch steps, his lips curving into a faint smirk.  

 

“I’ll wait here and watch the time. Don’t get lost because I don’t want to go find you.” Luhan rolled his eyes and turned around to face the taller. 

‘’It’s still going to be you guys’ fault if I get lost in that damn forest’’ 

 

Sehun shrugged, “You’ll be fine, it’s not like Slender-Man is out there.” He chuckled. Luhan’s eyes widened at Sehun’s comment, though he managed not to show his sudden fear. 

‘’Shut up’’ 

 

‘’We love you, Lulu!” Xiumin smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Luhan also gained a wide smile from Kai who was standing right beside Kyungsoo, who smiled sheepishly at the birthday boy. The ten other boys were inside, either hiding from the cold or trying not to show that Luhan had more guts than they did.

 

Sehun hummed and set a timer for thirty minutes, “Go ahead hyung!” he called out and waved a hand as a signal for him to enter the eerie woods. Luhan turned around again, facing the dark forest. With a shudder, the boy slowly started walking. ‘’Don’t I even deserve a flashlight?’’ Luhan asked, his voice almost cracking. Sehun chuckled at the comment and shook his head, even though he knew Luhan couldn’t see him. ‘’Of course not hyung! Where’s the fun if you can see what’s hiding behind the trees and bushes?’’ 

 

With a sigh, Luhan tried his best to push his fear aside and entered the woods. Saying he wasn’t scared at all was probably a huge understatement. Sehun hummed and tapped his feet against the aged wood of the porch, waiting patiently for Luhan’s return. Tao opened the door and sat next to Sehun, automatically snuggling up to him for warmth, “Do you think he’ll be okay?” He asked and rested his head against the maknae’s shoulder. Sehun nodded, 

“Hopefully.”

 

Luhan walked through the woods, completely scared. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and took tiny steps, “Aish..” He grumbled. This surely wasn’t a good idea at all, but it seemed like he was the only mature one in there and he didn’t have any choice but accept that idiotic dare.  _ I’ll be strong _ , he told himself.  _ I'm not supposed to be scared of a little forest at midnight...right? The moon is full, I have light. No, I’m not scared at all and there is absolutely nothing to be scared of… _

 

The sound of a branch cracking in the distance caught Luhan’s attention and he stopped dead in his tracks, “Oh shit.” He said with a small pout, looking around and trying to locate where the sound came from.

 

Sehun hummed and got up, “Watch the time.”  **2 2 : 3 6** The clock read and Zitao nodded. Sehun jogged to the east of the forest and went in, quickly trying to navigate Luhan’s position. Once he spotted his blonde, doe-eyed Hyung, he chuckled, moved his foot and stepped on a small stick; cracking it in half. He knew Luhan couldn’t see him, so he stayed still, watching the older’s reaction.

 

Luhan was still trying to look for the cause of the sudden noise, fear building up inside him as his eyes couldn’t see anything but shadows and darkness. Looking up to the small hole made by the leaves, he could see the bright full moon. Since luck clearly wasn’t on his side that night, a dark cloud slowly made its way through the sky, hiding the moon and, at the same time, the only source of light Luhan could depend on. Cursing in his mind, the small boy only hoped his time in the forest was almost over. 

 

Sehun carefully walked around, this spot on his back starting to tickle. He knew what this meant, and he was glad he could finally let it go freely. As Luhan was still walking around, Sehun could feel his fear. It felt incredibly good to him as if he could feed on it. He continued walking near Luhan,  still hiding in the shadows. Another small stick broke under his foot, making Luhan yelp and turn around in his direction. 

 

_ But he couldn’t see anything.  _

 

The blackness started to affect Luhan, fear had completely taken over and he turned on his heels; running back towards the house. Sehun chuckled and ran after him. The smaller couldn’t go back, not yet. The thirty minutes sure weren’t over and Sehun wasn’t done with him. 

 

Small, black rods slowly started to appear behind Sehun’s back, and any normal people would have run away at the sight.The more they made their way out of him, the thicker and longer they grew. Sehun groaned a bit in discomfort; it was always uncomfortable at first, the way they would slide out of his back, but he knew it would soon start to feel good. And not just for him. 

 

Luhan was still running for his life, not even knowing if he was in the good direction. His heart was pounding so fast and he was starting to pant heavily, signaling he wouldn’t last long. Sehun was easily following him, and when the tentacles in his back were out enough, he hid in the darkness and struck. 

 

The sounds had stopped behind him and Luhan didn’t know if it was a good sign or not. Just to confirm it wasn’t, he felt something cold and slimy wrapping itself around his ankle, then quickly around his other ankle, his two wrists and waist, pulling hard. It all happened in a matter of second and he was brought up in the air and back further in the woods, disappearing into the darkness with a loud scream. 

 

***

 

‘’Hyung! Hyung did you hear that?!’’ Tao shouted from the porch to Xiumin who was waiting in the living room. The oldest male stood up and walked to him, frowning. 

‘’Hear what?’’ 

 

‘’Didn’t you hear? I can swear I heard Luhan screaming from the woods...’’ Xiumin shrugged and looked around at the dark trees. 

‘’I bet he’s fine. He probably just bumped into a tree or something. Ah, where’s Sehun?’’ 

 

‘’I don’t know.. He told me to wait here and went in the forest.. Probably to scare Luhan some more’’ 

 

Xiumin chuckled and shrugged. ‘’Don’t worry, Tao, Lu is fine. Don’t you want to wait inside instead? It’s getting cold’’ Tao simply shook his head and stared back at the woods. He heard the door close and shuddered, hoping he wouldn’t have to hear another scream. 

 

***

 

Luhan was finally brought down on the cold and humid ground again, and to ensure he wouldn’t warn anyone, another tentacle made his way to his mouth, taking the opportunity to slip through his lips as he was about to scream again. The taste was absolutely disgusting and Luhan felt like throwing up. The slimy thing moved even further into his mouth, oozing out a hot and sour liquid Luhan had no choice but to swallow. 

 

Other black tentacles made their way to him, pinning him down while some larger ones moved around his body, exploring his shapes and curves. Luhan tried screaming and struggling but the tentacles were way stronger than him and the thick one in his mouth muffled every sound. 

 

To say Sehun didn’t like the view he had in front of his eyes was probably a huge understatement. He just loved how Luhan’s body wriggled under his hold. He tightened the tentacles’ grip and let them slip under the older’s shirt. 

 

Luhan shuddered and started panicking when he felt the cold limbs on his bare skin, leaving a slimy substance behind them. He didn’t know what they wanted from him and it scared the shit out of him. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to convince himself it was only a bad dream and that he surely would wake up in a matter of seconds but nothing happened. Soon, he felt cold air hitting his upper half and opened his eyes, only to realize they had ripped his shirt off. 

 

Happy with their discovery, a few tentacles stayed there while others moved down to Luhan’s pants, the thin tips easily slipping inside his pants and underwears. It didn’t take long before he was completely naked and vulnerable, a dozen of tentacles stroking his milky skin. 

 

Luhan’s attempts at screaming became louder as his legs were forced wide open by the appendages around his ankles. Two thin rods slowly made their way to his chest, going straight to his nipple and started massaging them, making Luhan freeze on the spot. Another one wrapped around his limp member and Luhan knew he was completely screwed. 

 

The tentacle in his mouth oozed out more of the thick substance into Luhan’s throat and the more it went down in his stomach, the more he started relaxing, the touch of the tentacles becoming hot on his cold skin. His brain wasn’t controlling his body anymore, and when the tentacle around his cock started to pump him slowly, a soft moan escaped his lips. 

 

As if it understood the message, the thick one in his mouth started thrusting in and out, still oozing out some sort of lube as it fucked Luhan’s mouth slowly, entering deep in his throat before going back out. The liquid started dripping on his chin, making his skin tingle. 

 

More and more tentacles were wrapped around his body, stroking every inch of skin and Luhan felt like his whole self was burning. His length was slowly coming to life under the tentacle’s movements and his nipples were red and hard with the thin ones’ ministrations. 

 

Luhan couldn’t think anymore. His brain was still screaming at him, telling him to keep fighting but his body was completely weak and he couldn’t do anything but moan, his hips slowly starting to thrust up to meet the tentacles pumps. It was such a beautiful sight to Sehun, who hid in the dark, his hand slowly reaching his pants. 

 

As they felt Luhan giving in, the tentacles continued distracting him while another thin one reached down between his legs, gently poking at his asshole. Luhan jerked up at the touch, leaning his head back and the tentacle in his mouth took the opportunity to go even deeper, making it hard for the boy not to gag. 

 

The thin rod oozed out a small amount of liquid, the same it had secreted in his mouth before starting to slowly get inside, more slimy substance getting out of it to lube all the way inside Luhan’s hole.

 

It felt incredibly weird at first, to have something inside him but Luhan’s mind was completely gone. He only started moaning louder as the thin tentacle reached his prostate, massaging it before moving back out and thrusting in a bit harder, repeating its actions. It soon found its own rhythm, trying to match with the tentacle in the boy’s mouth and the one pumping his now fully erect member. 

 

Luhan quickly started to get used to the thin tentacle inside him and still felt empty. He wanted something bigger. He wanted something to fill him up but the small tentacle inside him sure wasn’t enough. He spread his legs even more, silently asking for more. He wasn’t begging, no, he never would. He was asking. And it surely wasn’t the same at all. 

 

Sehun chuckled at how eager the drugs made Luhan be. It was turning him on so much. He had his hand pumping his erection and secretly wished he could just put the tentacles away and fuck the smaller boy instead, but he needed to let them feed. 

 

The tentacles understood Luhan’s demand and a way bigger and thicker one approached Luhan’s now wet hole. The boy looked at it with wide eyes, suddenly not liking the idea of this thing getting inside him. It was so incredibly big he was scared he would rip in two. He tried telling the tentacles by attempting to close his legs but the appendages didn’t let him, spreading him even wider instead. 

 

To distract him from the upcoming pain, the two thin tentacles on his nipples started sucking at the buds while the other around his member pumped him faster, making him close his eyes and moan around the big one in his mouth, which oozed out even more liquid to make sure Luhan would still be as responding as he was now. The boy swallowed it eagerly, even sucking on the slimy flesh to get more. It pleased the tentacles well and as soon as the thin one in his ass retracted, the thicker one replaced it, slamming hard and deep into the slightly prepared hole. 

 

Luhan’s eyes widened, screaming in pain. He did really feel like he was going to rip in two. He felt so completely full and the lack of lube made his walls burn. As if it read in his mind, the thick tentacle in his ass started filling him with its liquid, making his hole burn even more, but this time, it felt a billion times more pleasurable. 

 

The tentacle started thrusting in and out of his hole, and Luhan was already a moaning mess. The one in his mouth quickened its pace as well and a small limb wrapped itself tightly around Luhan’s cock, preventing him from cumming. He groaned and stayed still, his body trying to relax as it was constantly thrust in, sucked and stroked from everywhere. He was getting so close already but knew he would cum dry if he let it go, so he just tried hard to hold it in. 

 

The tentacles kept their hard and fast pace, continuously spurting the warm liquid in his holes, and at one point, almost without him noticing, another average sized tentacle made its way inside him, thrusting with the thick one, stretching him even more. They were thrusting deep inside him, reaching his prostate and hitting it hard every time, making Luhan tremble because of the overwhelming pleasure.

 

It was way too much for him to handle. The pleasure was driving him crazy and he needed to cum so badly, though the small tentacle around his member prevented him from doing so. This time, he would probably beg if his mouth wasn’t filled as well. 

 

As another tentacle entered his hole, stretching him in ways he never thought he would ever be, Luhan couldn’t hold it in anymore and came dry, his back arching in pleasure. It didn’t stop the tentacles from thrusting into him, though, and they kept going, ramming inside his now super sensitive body. 

 

More and more tentacles got inside him, and at one point he lost the count, just as he was completely lost in pleasure. He felt like he was going to explode, both his stomach and hole filled to the brim with the monster’s substance. He knew he would probably pass out soon, but it seemed like the tentacles didn’t care at all, simply fucking him like it was the only thing they could do. His member was an angry red and almost shiny because of how wet it was from the precum leaking from its slit.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, the small tentacle around his cock finally freed him and before he could even think about cumming, it moved up and slipped inside the slit of his cock. He gasped at the strange feeling, and as the numerous tentacles in his hole hit his prostate with a particularly hard thrust, he couldn’t help but cum with a loud moan, and instead of the cum spurting out of his body, the tentacle literally sucked it from inside, swallowing it all and, happy with their meal, all of the tentacles oozed out some of their substance before they all slowly made their way out of his body. Luhan didn’t really stayed conscious for long after his high, fainting and laying limp on the cold ground. 

 

Sehun removed his hand from his now stained pants as his tentacles almost reluctantly pulled out of Luhan before making their way back to him, hiding inside him again, satisfied with their lunch. The younger looked around, making sure no one was around before making his way to the unconscious Luhan. He looked at the mess his tentacles had made and almost got hard again at the sight. The smaller boy was still spread open, thick liquid oozing out of his ass and mouth. He was still panting heavily, his lips parted where the tentacles’ cum was starting to dry. 

 

Quickly getting to work, Sehun cleaned the boy the best he could, groaning as he saw the state of Luhan’s clothes. He put them on him anyways, all in the while trying to find a good excuse for later. When the older finally didn’t look like he just got fucked hard by dozens of tentacles, Sehun took him in his arms and slowly made his way back to the cottage, as if nothing happened at all. 

 

*****

 

**2 3 : 0 6**

 

‘’Hey guys! Look what I just found in the woods!’’ 

 

Sehun came out of the dark forest and the ten boys made their way out to the porch at Sehun’s voice. He walked to them with Luhan’s limp body in his arms and chuckled. Kyungsoo gasped and rushed to him. ‘’Oh my god what happened to him? Is he okay?’’ 

‘’Calm down, hyung, he only fainted. He probably was too scared’’ Jongin answered, walking beside him and patting his shoulder. 

 

They all made their way back inside and Sehun laid Luhan down on the couch. Xiumin looked at him and raised an eyebrow. ‘’That was a bit unfair, though. You probably scared him to death!’’ Sehun chuckled at that and shrugged. 

 

‘’Mmh.. You’re right. Maybe I went a bit too hard on him. So.. Xiumin, truth or dare?’’ 


	2. Sehun's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luhan finds out about Sehun's secrets.

**Sehun’s truth**

* * *

 

It had been a few days since Luhan’s incident in the woods. Even though all the guys would ask him questions about what scared him so much to the point that he would faint and rip his clothes, Luhan stayed quiet and only mumbled a couple of words like ‘’shut up’’ and ‘’fuck you’’ because, really, that’s the only thing he would say about it. 

 

The only one who never opened his mouth during the interrogations was Sehun, who would just stare at Luhan with those eyes that made him shiver every time. He knew the younger was the one who brought him back to the cottage, and he started thinking he might have seen it all, making him blush heavily all the times. It was a memory he wanted to erase from his mind, but the pain in his ass made him remember it clearly. Of course, he needed to walk as normally as possible, but the limping was still apparent and it made the boys even more curious about what happened to their little deer. 

 

‘’Guys! There’s no more food left!’’ Xiumin yelled as ten other boys were tiredly exiting the bedrooms to the kitchen, stomachs growling in complain because of the hours of sleeping without any food. A few whined and groaned at that, rubbing their sleepy eyes and messy hair. 

 

‘’Let’s go buy some, then. There might be a grocery store not too far from here.’’ Jongin suddenly said before looking over at Junmyeon. All nine other pairs of eyes followed, a sigh escaping the leader’s lips. ‘’Fine. Let’s go buy food. But I’m warning you, I’m only paying for the necessary stuff.’’ 

 

The sudden generosity made them all wake-up, cheering at their hyung (or dongsaeng). As they were about to go get changed, a small frame made his way out of his bedroom, slightly limping as he was looking around, not knowing why his friends were being energetic so early in the morning. 

 

‘’Good Morning Lulu! There’s no more food left, so we’re heading to the store to buy some, okay? You can stay here, don’t worry, since you don’t seem like you’ll be able to stay up for so long...’’ Xiumin patted the smaller’s shoulder who only nodded in response. 

‘’Alright… I’ll stay on my own and-’’ 

 

‘’Don’t worry, hyung. I’ll stay with you while they go shopping’’ 

 

Luhan shuddered at the voice and looked over at Sehun who looked at him with the same eyes that got him blushing every time. He was about to convince him to go with the others but Xiumin quickly agreed, saying it would be good for him to have a little company if something was to happen. Luhan nodded slowly and watched the boys heading to the cars, leaving him alone with the one he didn’t want to be with. Especially not a few kilometers away from civilization. 

 

Sehun smirked in victory, chuckling as he saw Luhan’s expression. He was aware that the older might suspect something but he didn’t really mind since he’d tell him it was him anyways. He’d probably have his way with him too because that’s what had been on his mind the whole week. He would have him for himself, not for the creature hiding in his back to feed. 

 

The older was about to turn around and go back to his bedroom when he felt a hand landing on his shoulder, making him stop. ‘’Do you need anything, hyung? I’m here to take care of you’’ Sehun said softly. Luhan could feel the younger’s breathing on the back of his neck, meaning the boy was a bit too close for his liking. 

‘’No, I’m fine, really. I’ll just go back to my room and sleep a bit more’’ Luhan took a step towards his room but was stopped again, Sehun’s hand not moving away.

“Ah, then let me go with you! I’m a bit tired as well’’ 

 

Luhan groaned a bit at that, though he clearly didn’t have any other choice but to let Sehun follow him, even though he really didn’t like it. He felt like Sehun knew something he didn’t about what had happened in the woods and it bugged him. He was almost scared of the younger now. And the way he kept looking at him didn’t help at all, if not only making him even more scared.

 

The two walked around the empty house to Luhan’s shared bedroom and, not to Luhan’s surprise, Sehun followed him to his bed, laying down beside him. The mattress was rather small, and not to have Sehun literally breathing in his face, the older had to turn around, his back facing him. Sehun didn’t care much, and maybe he liked it better like that since he could stare at the older without him noticing anything. 

 

‘’So…. You really won’t tell anyone what happened in the woods, right?’’ Sehun suddenly said, making Luhan freeze, eyes wide as he stared at the nearest wall. He didn’t say anything nor moved an inch, making Sehun chuckle before he continued. ‘’Ah, that’s better this way, anyway. We don’t need anyone to know my little secret, do we?’’ He cooed, his hand slowly making his way to Luhan’s waist while he crawled closer to the boy, his warm breath hitting his exposed neck. 

 

Luhan shuddered but didn’t want to move. His heart was now beating abnormally fast even though he hated it. He felt Sehun’s hand on his clothed side and strangely, the touch felt vaguely familiar. ‘’W-What do you mean… your secret?’’ Luhan finally asked, his voice weak and unsteady. Sehun could only grin at the older’s cuteness. He could feel him tensing under his touch, but the tone he was employing told otherwise. 

 

The younger’s lips were a few inches away from Luhan’s neck and he chuckled as he felt Luhan shuddering as he blew some hair on his milky skin. It was a great sight, and Sehun was actually glad Luhan didn’t back up yet. ‘’You know what I mean, Lu. I was a witness, but also the cause of what happened to you in the woods… ‘’ He whispered, making Luhan gasp and quickly turn around. He looked at Sehun with wide eyes, not really noticing that they were incredibly close. 

 

Luhan felt like crying in relief because he wasn’t the victim of a strange supernatural thing hiding in the woods, but he also felt like killing Sehun because he had forced his way into him in such a horrible way. And maybe he felt like simply staring at the younger because, really, what the fuck was he doing with tentacles? Was Sehun himself a supernatural evil thing? They’d known each other for years yet he never knew Sehun was hiding something like this. 

 

He quickly came back to his normal thoughts, though, which meant lifting his hand in the air to slap Sehun but his hand was caught midway down by a black and slimy tentacle wrapped tightly around his wrist. He looked at it in horror before looking at Sehun again. 

 

‘’You… Y-You  _ raped _ me!’’ 

 

Sehun looked at him and raised an eyebrow. ‘’Oh really now? It seemed like you were really enjoying yourself, though. Sucking greedily and taking them so well...’’ A small smirk appeared on his lip, making the older groaned. ‘’Well I couldn’t do much because of that  _ thing  _ oozing some sort of aphrodisiac in me without my consent!’’ Luhan almost yelled in response, struggling to get his hand away. The tentacle complied and let him go, disappearing behind Sehun’s back. 

 

In a matter of seconds, Luhan was laying on his back with Sehun’s frame hovering over him. The older’s hands were pinned down on top of his head by one of Sehun’s hands while the boy was leaning down on him, his face barely touching Luhan’s. ‘’Well I’m sorry I had to force it on you. It was either that or them eating you alive without my own consent. At least no one knows, right?’’ 

 

Sehun parted his lip, his tongue peeking out and licking Luhan’s bottom lip before taking it between his teeth and lightly nibbling on it. Luhan flinched at that but didn’t make any attempt to get away. ‘’See? I don’t think I would have needed that aphrodisiac, since you seem to like whatever I do to you anyways’’ Sehun whispered on the older’s lips with a low chuckle. It’s not like Luhan liked it, no it wasn’t that at all. He just couldn’t move because Sehun’s body was crushing his limb, preventing him from moving. Or that’s what he wanted to convince himself about, since his heart was still beating a bit too fast and he kept thinking about Sehun’s crotch area rubbing on his. 

 

A faint ‘shut up’ was heard before Sehun crashed his lips on Luhan, quite harshly to the older’s opinion but he didn’t complain. At first he thought about not responding to the kiss, but Sehun’s tongue and mouth tasted quite good and he couldn’t help but twirl his tongue with the younger, kissing him back just as hard. 

 

Sehun was more than happy to see Luhan answering to his advance. He decided to bring it a bit further and the hand that wasn’t holding his hyung’s arms moved down to slowly slip under his shirt, his palm moving around Luhan’s warm skin. He groaned in the kiss, moving his hand further up until more of Luhan’s milky chest was showed. The tip of his fingers reached the older’s nipples and that’s what made Luhan jerk, his still sore buds being way too sensitive.

 

‘’Still quite sensitive, I see’’ Sehun whispered as he broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their parted lips. Luhan was panting softly, staring up at Sehun and his cheeks started to redden. The boy looked away and it gave Sehun the opportunity to press his lips on the soft skin of Luhan’s neck, sucking and licking at the soft skin as his fingers were still rubbing and pinching Luhan’s now hard nipples. 

 

Luhan couldn’t help but to let out a few moans, Sehun’s lips, tongue and fingers sending tingles through his whole body. The touches still felt familiar, though at the moment he started to understand why he was reacting that much. He probably still had some aphrodisiac inside him and Sehun’s touch kept reminding him of the tentacles, the memory itself making it harder to control his body’s reactions. 

 

Sehun started rubbing his now hardening bulge on Luhan’s, making them both groan at the feeling. The younger leaned up to Luhan’s ear, nibbling on the earlobe. ‘’I want to fuck you so badly, Lu. Since I saw my tentacles feeding on you, I can’t help but wanting to pound inside you just like they did’’ He whispered with a low, lustful voice, making Luhan shiver in anticipation. 

 

‘’T-Then just do it’’ 

 

Luhan bit his lip, first thinking he had just thought it, but when he felt Sehun heating up even more, his thrusting movements getting harder, he knew he didn’t just think it. He had said it out loud. Luhan’s cheeks heatened, his member slowly coming to life just as Sehun’s, who started to feel big against Luhan’s erection. He wondered how exactly big the younger was, almost getting excited that he’d discover it quite soon. 

 

After a while, Sehun had enough of only thrusting while being clothed. He halted his movements and removed his hand from around Luhan’s wrist, knowing the boy wouldn’t fight him anymore. He then started to work on his clothes, removing his own shirt before removing Luhan’s and crawling down on him again, attacking his lips a second time. 

 

Luhan didn’t complain and let him do as he pleased, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s neck as he had his lips connected with the younger’s. He didn’t know why the feeling of Sehun’s warm skin on his felt incredibly good. He had never really felt anything for the younger, though it seemed like their bodies molded together perfectly.

 

Sehun’s hands were roaming all around his body, as if they wanted to remember every curves, every bumps and every little part of Luhan’s skin. They then moved down, cupping Luhan asscheeks and squeezing them hard, making the smaller gasp. Sehun wanted him so badly. He wanted to just rip his clothes and plunge his cock deep inside Luhan. He needed him so much even the small tentacles were trying to make their way out of his back, wanting to feed from him again. 

 

In a matter of seconds, Luhan was found completely naked under the younger, panting heavily as their lips were finally separated. He looked up at Sehun, his cheeks a bright pink as he was trying to catch his breath. Sehun could have cummed from the sight and he was fighting hard not to lose control.

 

Luhan moved his hands down on Sehun’s torso, exploring the warm skin with the tip of his fingers until they were holding the hem of his pants. Sehun only watched him, silently asking him to undress him. Luhan quickly obeyed, his hands rushing to the zipper and belt before removing everything in a swift motion. The older bit his lip at the sight, because what stood before his eyes was way more imposing than what he had thought. 

 

‘’Like what you see?’’ Sehun whispered down at Luhan’s ear, nibbling at the soft skin. Luhan blushed even more and simply nodded, his tiny fingers slowly making their way to Sehun’s now completely erect member. His fingers felt cold on Sehun, who groaned in satisfaction. This only made his tentacles even more eager, one making its way to Luhan without him even noticing. 

 

Luhan gasped at the cold and slimy feeling on his thigh, a small black tentacle circling his thigh and moving up  on his body. The older looked up at Sehun with a questioning look and the boy simply smirked, kissing Luhan’s cheek and licking up to his lips. 

 

‘’They need you as much as I do, Lu… They would really like to prepare you’’ He mumbled on Luhan’s lips before kissing him. It didn’t take much time for Luhan to nod and it’s not like he could decline anyways, since the tentacle was already spreading its substance all over his hole, making him shiver and moan in pleasure. 

 

More tentacles made their way out of Sehun’s back, wrapping themselves around Luhan’s legs to move them apart or directly heading to his ass, joining the first one. A soft whimper escaped Luhan’s lips as the first tentacle started to travel inside his hole, still lubing him up. The liquid inside him soon began to heat up until he felt his walls burning and clenching for more. His moans became louder and his hand still around Sehun’s member pumped him faster. Both were moaning and groaning under the other’s touch. A second tentacle went inside Luhan, and then a third, and then a fourth, all leaking inside him, the tentacles making some squishy sounds as they thrusted in and out. 

 

At one point, Sehun knew he was going to cum if Luhan didn’t stop his motions, so he quickly pushed the older’s hand away and ordered his tentacles to retreat, knowing Luhan was probably prepared enough. They withdrew, not without complaining, but stayed around Luhan, wrapping around his hips and legs, stroking the milky skin. The older almost whined at the loss, but Sehun’s movements on top of him made him even more impatient to be filled again. 

 

Without any warning, only a mind blowing kiss, Sehun positioned himself and, with a particularly hard thrust, he buried himself deep inside the smaller boy, making Luhan arch his back in pleasure. The tentacles were incredibly pleasurable, but having Sehun inside him was probably even better. 

 

It didn’t take long for Sehun to start moving inside him, also feeling the burning of the tentacles’ leak on his cock. He was amazed by how tight Luhan still was even though he’d been fucked by tons of his huge appendages. He was more than happy to finally be able to do what he wanted to do since a while ago, and it felt way better than what he imagined. 

 

Luhan was already a moaning mess under him, gripping tightly at the sheets under him as his body kept rocking back and forth because of Sehun’s hard thrusts. He probably would never admit how he actually missed the feeling of being filled, each thrusts driving him crazy. Sehun was holding his hips tightly, probably bruising them, but he really didn’t care at all. 

 

At one point, Luhan could feel one of the slimy tentacles reaching for his cock, wrapping itself around it and starting to pump it teasingly slow, making him scream in pleasure. Sehun was watching in awe, admiring Luhan’s features as the boy was completely lost in pleasure. The tentacle squeezed his shaft before teasing the tip, making it harder for Luhan not to cum so soon. 

 

The younger was getting incredibly close as well and leaned down to kiss Luhan, muffling his moans while his tongue moved around the smaller’s mouth, exploring every inch of it. Luhan felt so full of Sehun, the boy everywhere around him, overwhelming his senses. He was the only thing he could think about at the moment. Him and his tentacles touching him in every ways possible. 

 

It didn’t take too long for both of them to cum at the same time, one spilling his seed inside the other while the other spilled his release on their chests, the tentacles more than happy to suck on the thick and warm cum. Soon there wasn’t any left, only a tingling feeling on their stomach as the black tentacles made their way back to Sehun, hiding back inside him. 

 

The two boys were panting hard, staring at each other without making any moves. When Sehun finally caught his breath, he was the first to break their eye contact, pressing his lips against Luhan a last time before retreating his now limp cock from the older’s body and laying down beside him, immediately taking the boy in his arm into a tight embrace. 

 

Luhan didn’t complain, staying close to his source of warmth. It was a bit harder for him to catch his breath and when he finally did, he looked up at Sehun and crawled up a bit to face him properly. Sehun moved his hand up to the smaller’s face, caressing his sweaty cheek before replacing his hair softly. 

 

‘’You know, the aphrodisiac usually stops working 24 hours after it has been ingested. So don’t you dare tell me this was also rape since I know that you were fully consenting this time’’ Sehun whispered and smirked, making Luhan roll his eyes, though he didn’t answer back. They stayed in that position for a while, only staring at eachother and relaxing in eachothers’ arms. 

 

‘’Sehun, truth or dare?’’ 

 

‘’Mmmh… Truth.’’ 

 

‘’Do you… like me?’’ 

 

A low chuckle escaped Sehun’s lips at that question. He smirked again and kissed Luhan’s temple. ‘’Oh, that I do.’’ 

  
  



	3. They Also Need to Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Sehun's Tentacles are a bit too greedy for Luhan's liking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is incredibly small haha oops... sorry I couldn't make it longer :c Some more are to come and please, if you have any ideas, share them with me okaay? By commenting here or by sending me a personal message! Thank you!

**They also need to eat**

* * *

 

It was dinner time at the cottage and eleven hungry boys hurried to the large table while another, hands full of plates, carried the food to the hungry wolves. It was their special American food day, and hot dogs, hamburgers, fries and all these kinds of fat and yummy food were available in the middle of the table. When everyone was set and ready, they all started to eat and the room was completely quiet. 

 

Sehun and Luhan were sitting beside each other, Luhan concentrated on his food while the other was more concentrated on the deer sitting beside him. Of course, the smaller boy had chosen to eat hot dogs and the way he would bury his hotdog deep in his throat was making Sehun shift awkwardly on his seat. He felt weird knowing even the sight of Luhan eating a hotdog was turning him on, but he probably wasn’t as horny as the creature inside him, its black tentacles threatening to wrap themselves around Luhan at any point. 

 

A small, crooked smirk appeared on the younger’s face as an idea suddenly popped into his mind. He leaned on the side, lips near Luhan’s ear. ‘’I think someone else is hungry and wants to eat...’’ He whispered and Luhan froze on the spot. 

 

During the last days, Sehun had learned to have more control over his tentacles. He could now decide where they would come from, and where they would get out of him, which wasn’t only his back. A small, almost inaudible groan escaped his lips as several small back tentacles managed to make their way out of his thigh so no one could see. They immediately headed to Luhan as Sehun’s words escaped his lips. 

 

Luhan felt the cold and wet creature on his pants, making his way up to slip under them. He immediately turned his head to look at Sehun with a look that clearly meant ‘Get these things out of me or you’re going to regret it’, but Sehun only smiled sweetly at him and reported his attention on the food in front of him. 

 

Needless to say, Luhan was on the verge of screaming at Sehun, trying hard to hide the blush on his cheek as he looked down while eating. The tentacles were only roaming around his bottom for now, but who knows what they would do to him next? With a small gulp, Luhan cleared his throat and tried to stay as natural as possible. 

 

A loud gasp escaped his lips as one of the cold tentacle wrapped itself tightly around the base of his member. The food in his mouth made him cough and quickly Xiumin, who was on the other side of him, reached for his back and started helping him. Once he finally managed to swallow correctly, he took a deep breath, his face completely red. 

 

‘’Lu.. Are you okay?’’ Xiumin asked, looking worriedly at him as the boy simply nodded, rubbing the tears that were in his eyes and he continued eating as if nothing happened. The others stared at him for a while before he was completely forgotten and they all continued eating. 

 

Sehun couldn’t help but feel rather proud, loving how Luhan was trying hard not to make any noises as his tentacles were working their magic on him. He could feel the older tensing under their touch and he kept looking at him with a little smile, which irritated Luhan more than anything. 

 

Another tentacle reached down to his hole and started poking it gently, oozing some lube to wet it before slowly making its way inside him. Luhan struggled on his seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable because something entering you while you’re sitting isn’t the best position ever. He didn’t say anything, though, and kept eating, trying not to choke on his food again. 

 

The black slimy limb found his prostate and Luhan had to close his eyes tightly, his hands wrapped around his hotdog as pleasure burst in his body, his neglected cock starting to harden in his pants. The tentacle was happy with its discovery and started to rub and press on the bundle of nerves, making Luhan see stars. It was so incredibly hard for him not to let out any sounds and he actually wished there was only him and Sehun in the cottage again because then he could let them out freely. His cheeks were probably a bright pink now and he was actually surprised none of the other boys asked him any question about it. 

 

As if the one in his hole had told all the others about its treasure, a few tentacles joined the first one, all of them reaching for that same spot at the same time. Luhan was biting his cheeks until he tasted blood in his mouth. He wouldn’t be able to hold his moans until the end, that was for sure. Sehun had him wrapped around his little finger (or tentacle would be more appropriate, no pun intended) and he hated the power the younger had over him. 

 

The black tiny one still wrapped around the base of Luhan’s member seemed to finally realize he was fully erected and started moving up and down on his shaft. The boy simply stopped eating because he knew he’d be screwed if he opened his mouth only for a second. Some of the boys seemed to have noticed Luhan’s changes of behavior and looked at him weirdly. 

 

‘’Hyung.. Is everything okay?’’ Kyungsoo asked, head tilted to the side as he looked at the older with worried eyes. Being the good dongsaeng he was, or that’s what everyone would think, Sehun patted Luhan’s thigh gently before speaking. ‘’Luhan hyung is a bit tired and didn’t digest his meal well yesterday, so he feels a bit sick. Kyungsoo hyung, don’t worry about your food. It’s amazing as always.’’ 

 

A few olders found it incredibly cute how Sehun was acting so good with his hyung and Luhan felt like rolling his eyes. But of course, he couldn’t because of the numerous tentacles pressing hard right on his prostate and the one pumping his member incredibly slowly. 

 

Soon Luhan was completely forgotten again, the other boys also complimenting Kyungsoo’s food, who just got completely red from all the sudden love he was receiving. Luhan took this opportunity to let out a soft whimper. Only Sehun heard him, making him smirk and even more impatient to finally see Luhan’s reaction as he would cum. 

 

And he surely wouldn’t be disappointed.

 

Luhan was getting so close to the edge and really wondered if he’d be able not to let any sounds until the end. But again, he probably wouldn’t and he could already feel the shame. Sehun was simply staring at the boy, trying hard not to laugh because, really, Luhan wasn’t so subtle. 

 

Another tentacle managed to make its way into Luhan’s hole, going deeper than the other had been gone and oozed a warm thick liquid inside him. Just as the boy was about to ask himself what it was, the warm sensation spread through his whole body and every inch of his skin felt like burning. The tentacles still on his thighs and skin felt incredibly cold in his warm flesh and the pleasure only increased, making it even harder to hold back any sounds. 

 

His face was completely red, though no one seemed to notice his discomfort, everyone chatting with one another. As he was taking a bite from his hotdog, a particularly hard thrust to his prostate and a too rough squeeze of his member made him jerk up and moan, releasing everything on the tentacle waiting in front of the slit of his member. It drank it all happily, even sucking it from the slit, emptying Luhan from all his load. 

 

The tentacles retreated after a last push on his prostate and when he came back from his high, Luhan looked up to find 11 pairs of eyes all looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He gulped and his face became even redder if it was even possible. The whole dining room was completely quiet. Luhan looked over at Sehun, who was looking at him with a small smirk, clearly enjoying the moment. 

 

‘’Ah, I see hyung is enjoying his food a lot, isn’t he?’’ 


	4. What Happens at the Beach... Stays at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Luhan gets himself both refreshed and pleasured during a hot summer day.

**What Happens at the Beach… Stays at the Beach**

* * *

 

It was one of the hot summer days in the cottage. One of these days the boys just wished there actually was an air conditioner in the wooden house. A bunch of the said boys were sitting in the living room, enjoying the presence of many fans while some others were taking way too long cold showers. It’s not like they were too dumb to think about walking a few minutes to reach the beach, no, they were simply too lazy and tired to actually think about lifting a finger. 

 

Luhan wasn’t one of them, though, and was probably a bit too hyper for a burning day like this. Looking at himself in the mirror while arranging his bathing suit, which simply was a pair of undergarment he was using to go in the water, the old boy hummed happily as he walked (or more like scampered) around the cozy wooden bedroom, searching for a towel and some flip flops. 

 

Sehun was resting half-dead on the couch beside Kai and Kyungsoo (a bit too close to each other for the hot weather, to Sehun’s opinion), trying to get some fresh air from one of the fans. He felt like his whole body was burning and he wasn’t the only one displeased by it. He could feel the tentacles inside him struggling to find some cold and the feeling surely wasn’t comfortable. 

 

Though the younger quickly went back to life as an half-naked Luhan made his way to the living room, a small layer of sweat covering his upper body and making him look even more appealing. Needless to say, Sehun would surely follow the boy wherever he was going. 

 

‘’Ooooooh my god guys! You all look like dead bodies! Why don’t you all come with me to the beach, huh? We didn’t come into this cottage to lay down limp and do nothing!’’ Luhan whined and looked over at the bunch of couch potatoes. Sehun was the first -and only one- to stand up and mumble a quick ‘I’m coming’ before disappearing to the bedroom to get changed. Luhan smiled at his little victory and looked at the others who simply groaned and shook their heads. They definitely weren’t made for this type of weather. 

 

Sehun went back to the living room in a record time, bathing suit on with his own towel. He quickly bid the others goodbye and took Luhan’s hand in his, walking to the backyard’s porch and stepping outside. The burning sun hit their faces and not covered body, the air so heavy and humid it became hard to breathe. 

 

‘’Let’s get there quickly before we start melting for real!’’ Luhan beamed and ran down the small set of stairs. The dark forest was standing before them and Luhan shuddered at the dark but actually pleasing memories. He turned on his left and followed the small path that would lead them to the edge of the forest and to the small private beach. Sehun nodded and followed him, concentrating on Luhan only and on how sexy and tight his ass looked in these clothes. 

 

They finally got to the beach and Luhan smiled at the view. The sun was shining brightly and the sand was a beautiful (but probably extremely hot) white and the water was clear and blue, a sign that the place wasn’t polluted. There were a few rocks on one side and vegetation on the other. Sehun looked around and hummed in content, also pleased with the scenery. 

 

Luhan removed his flip flops and made his way to the sand and winced a bit as he laid his first toe on the burning ground. He slightly pouted before quickly making his way to about half of the shore before putting his towel and shoes on the ground and running to the water. Sehun chuckled at the sight and followed the other, also groaning as his feet met the hot sand. he hurried to the water and sighed in relief, the cold water refreshing him. 

 

Luhan got in until only his neck and head weren’t in the water and turned around to look at Sehun. ‘’Aren’t we feeling good in here? The water is so~ refreshing! The guys totally miss something by not coming in here with us!’’ He said with a smile and Sehun only nodded in response as he swam closer to Luhan. The water was indeed feeling really good on his burning skin, but the thought of being alone with Luhan in here was way better than being with the rest of the guys, who would probably fool around and make too much noise. 

 

The tentacles in Sehun’s back started calming down and, since they always loved water, started to come out of his back as well. Luhan saw the black tiny tendrils in the water and blinked in confusion. ‘’W-What are they doing out..?’’ He asked and before Sehun answered, the said tentacles wrapped around Luhan’s waist, arms, and legs and pulled him closer to the younger until he could wrap his arms freely around the older’s waist. Both didn’t need to move their legs to stay at the surface since the tentacles were strong enough to keep them above the water.

 

‘’Mmmh… I think it’s better when it’s just the two of us, though’’ Sehun whispered and inched closer. Luhan wrapped his tiny arms around Sehun’s neck and rolled his eyes, shuddering as he felt the tentacles roaming freely on his back. ‘’Yeah, yeah, sure. Or you can simply say you and your tentacles are perverts.’’ Luhan stated and smiled. 

 

‘’Maybe, but you like it.’’ Sehun answered, his mouth moving down to pepper butterfly kisses on Luhan’s jawline and neck as one of his tentacles slipped under the older’s underwears, sliding between his ass cheeks and teasing his hole, making the boy yelp, a soft whimper escaping his lips. He couldn’t even answer Sehun, a tongue invading his mouth and lips pressed on his to shut him up. 

 

Luhan had his legs wrapped around Sehun’s waist by the tentacles around him, his body completely pressed on the younger’s. The small tendril between his asscheeks went up a bit to poke at his hole gently before oozing some liquid. Though it soon realized that its lube (or aphrodisiac but Luhan didn’t completely know that) mixed in the water and wasn’t being of any used, so instead of spreading its liquid in front of Luhan’s ass, the tip slowly slipped inside and grew in girth to somehow create a plug. 

 

The older broke the kiss, desperately needing oxygen. He stared at Sehun for a while and a soft moan escaped his lips as he felt the tentacle slowly entering him. He then felt warm, thick liquid slowly flowing inside him, stretching him. Sehun stared at him and bit his lip, getting more and more aroused by the sight. Luhan’s face was slowly starting to contort in pleasure as the tentacles’ lube kept flooding inside him, filling him up to the brim. 

 

When Luhan thought he couldn’t be stretched further, the tentacle slowly made its way inside him, pushing the liquid even deeper inside him. More moans and whimpers went out the older’s mouth, who was holding Sehun tightly. The younger smirked and moved his hands over Luhan’s back. ‘’Do you like it when I have my tentacles’ juice deep inside you, Lu? Do you like it when they fuck you and feed on your seeds?’’ Sehun whispered in Luhan’s ear with a deep, husky voice, making the older shudder. 

 

Luhan could feel Sehun’s crotch hardening, just like his that was fully erected under his shorts. The black tendril finally stopped moving, happily seated deep inside Luhan’s hole and some of the lube started oozing out, mixing with the water. His walls were burning in need of friction, the liquid becoming hotter and hotter by the seconds. Another limb followed the first, and then a third, and then a fourth and Luhan had become a moaning mess in Sehun’s arms, hugging him tightly. His hips started moving on their own, slightly thrusting back and forth so his neglected member could gain some friction and pleasure as well. 

 

Sehun understood the message and one of his hand reached for Luhan’s member, squeezing the base teasingly before pumping it slowly, making the smaller tremble from the too important amount of pleasure flooding inside him. When the tentacles felt like Luhan’s hole was stretched enough, they all together started to move out of him until the tips were the only things left inside. They oozed some lube again, though not as much as the last time and without any warning, thrust back deep and hard inside Luhan’s barely stretched hole, all the tendrils’ tips hitting Luhan’s prostate. 

 

Sehun had to cover Luhan’s lips with his own so he wouldn’t alert anyone with the loud scream that wanted to escape his lips. The boy closed his eyes tightly and he could have cum immediately if it wasn’t from the strong grip Sehun had on the base of his cock. His tongue twirled with Sehun’s as the tentacles continued their thrusting, their slimy skin feeling cold on Luhan’s burning and clenching walls. 

 

***

 

‘’Hey, guys, don’t you think it’d be great to go to the beach too? Maybe Luhan was right… At least we wouldn’t be like this if we were in the cold water to refresh us’’ Kyungsoo suddenly said after a long time of silence. The others still in the living room with him looked over at his sweating figure and shrugged. Jongin sighed and hummed in response. 

 

‘’Na, it’s fine. We should let them have some fun together while we enjoy the amazing presence of these fans. I don’t want to get even tanner anyway.’’ He answered, and the room was quiet again. 

 

***

 

More tentacles wrapped themselves around Luhan as they felt that he was getting closer to the edge. They didn’t want to miss a single drop of his tasty cum. Some of them slipped under the front of his bathing suit and replaced Sehun’s hand, circling the base and preventing Luhan from coming for now. Other fatter ones started pumping his member slowly keeping him close to the edge while a tiny one swam to the tip, poking the slit before slowly making its way inside. 

 

Luhan trembled at the feeling of something cold entering his cock. It wasn’t the first time the tentacles were doing this but he thought he’d never be able to get used to the feeling. The tendril went deeper than the last times, to be sure cum wouldn’t ooze from his member out in the water so it could suck everything and finally stopped moving when it was buried deep enough. 

 

As if on cue, the tentacled gripping his cock tightly removed themselves just as the big ones in his ass thrust hard inside him, making him cum instantly. His lips were still sealed on Sehun’s, who felt him shuddering from every tiny part of his body before releasing. Sehun was incredibly hard and didn’t have the chance to cum yet, though he knew his time would arrive soon enough. 

 

Greedily, the tentacle in Luhan’s cock sucked on his cum, not letting a single drop go to waste. The ones in his ass were still rubbing and pressing on his prostate, making sure Luhan would release everything he could before they slowly retreated, leaving the boy panting heavily, his lips swollen from the constant kissing. Though the tentacles didn’t let him go just yet, moving him up a bit and before he could even realize it, he felt something big and warm poking his hole again. He looked down at Sehun and saw him smirking at him. 

 

‘’They got what they wanted, now it’s my turn, don’t you think so, Lu?’’ He mumbled on the older’s lips before the tentacles lowered his body, impaling him on Sehun’s member slowly, a low moan escaping the smaller’s lips. 

 

Sehun watched him in awe, not understand why Luhan would still be so tight after all these times. Starting to get impatient, he rested his hands on Luhan’s hips and pushed them down until the boy in front of him had him buried deep inside him. 

 

Luhan was still panting, his hole still extremely sensitive because of the tentacles’ lubricant still inside him, making his walls burn. He felt completely full and thought nothing more could ever fit inside him, though another tentacle went near and managed to make its way inside his ass until the tip was resting against his prostate. It oozed a bit more of lube, making that exact area burn even more and, in a matter of seconds, he was hard all over again and ready to go for another round. 

 

The tentacles didn’t waste any time and lifted Luhan up until only the tip of Sehun’s member was left inside him, the small tentacle sitting still on his prostate. They then moved him down harder than the time before and both Sehun and Luhan moaned at that. The older wrapped himself tightly around Sehun, arms and legs circling his body tightly as his face was buried in the crook of the younger’s neck. He just felt so good, though his body was too sensitive due to the previous orgasm and he didn’t know if he could handle another one. 

 

The black appendages continued their motions, moving Luhan up and down on Sehun’s shaft. They knew the older wouldn’t last as long as the last time and quickly one of the tentacles reached the base of his member to prevent him from cumming again. They were more than happy to know they’d have another load and didn’t want to waste a single drop again. 

 

Soon they repeated the same actions they did before, one tiny tentacle slipping in the slit of Luhan’s member and waiting there for him to cum while others worked on his cock, the one in his ass still rubbing his sensitive spot over and over again. It didn’t take him too long to release a second time, clenching so hard around Sehun he came immediately after, releasing deep inside the smaller boy. 

 

Again, the tendril sucked everything before retracting and the others moved Luhan up to get Sehun’s cock out of him. The younger’s cum escaped from his ass and mixed with the water, the tentacles not necessarily interested by their host’s seeds. After being sure Luhan was resting comfortably in Sehun’s arms, the tentacles disappeared behind Sehun’s back, leaving the two alone in the water. 

 

The younger looked down at Luhan and was about to speak to him though he soon realized the boy had fallen asleep, probably too exhausted. He chuckled at that and slowly got them out of the water. It wasn’t as hot as it was before since the sun had already started to set. 

 

Sehun replaced their bathing suits, wrapped both their towels around their bodies and took their shoes and Luhan in his arms, walking back to the cottage, his smile never leaving his face. When he stepped inside the wooden little house, he noticed the fans were long gone and the boys had returned to their normal states. 

 

‘’Ya, Kim Jongin! Don’t you dare kill me! I’m gonna show you who’s the real boss at that game!’’ 

 

‘’We’ll it’s surely not you, hyung, since Jonginah is clearly beating you up’’ 

 

‘’Oh shut up, Suho, you clearly see it’s only because this kind of video games isn’t my style’’ 

 

‘’Does that mean I’m winning this? YES! See, Kyungsoo hyung? I can beat anyone at that game!’’ 

 

‘’Sure, sure, Jongin. Can I go cook dinner now?’’ 

 

Sehun started walking over to his and Luhan’s bedroom, trying not to be noticed, though in vain. Xiumin looked over at them and frowned a bit. 

 

‘’Is everything fine, Sehunah?’’ He asked, tilting his head and not really minding about Jongin laughing at a sulking Kris. Sehun simply smiled and nodded in response. 

 

‘’Of course, hyung! We just played a lot at the beach and poor Lu hyung is exhausted now. I’ll go put him to bed and I’ll come back’’ 

 

Xiumin nodded and looked over at the other boys again, finally trying to do something to calm them down as Sehun walked to the bedroom, a small and subtle smirk on his lips as he closed the door behind him, becoming completely unaware of the echos of ten immature boys.

 


	5. The Good Side of Helping the Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Luhan gets punish for not giving Sehun the attention he needs.

**The Good Side of Helping the Cook**

* * *

 

It was just another day in the cottage for the 12 boys. Video games, snacks and bickering were on the menu and no one would really complain about the routine. Only this time, Luhan was a bit tired of the boys’ behavior and decided he would move from Sehun’s too tight embrace to join Kyungsoo in the kitchen. The poor cook probably was exhausted from always having to prepare tons of food for the eleven other hungry beasts and Luhan knew a bit of help would make him happy. 

 

Sehun wasn’t really glad when Luhan stood up, though, whining and trying to pull the boy next to him again but Luhan simply shook his head and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. The younger groaned and pouted, but almost too quickly forgot about it when Kai not so gently bumped his shoulder. 

 

‘’Ya stop whining like a baby and play against me so I can beat the shit out of you, huh?’’ 

 

Sehun rolled his eyes at that but gladly accepted because he knew he would be the one beating the shit out of Jongin. 

 

***

 

Luhan walked to the kitchen and found Kyungsoo humming happily as he was busy with a few pots. Tons of vegetables were laying on the counter, ready to be cut in pieces while an even larger amount of raw meat was resting on a cutting board, already cut in small parts. The scent from the pots smelled incredibly good even though Luhan didn’t know what it smelled at all. 

 

Kyungsoo only noticed the older’s presence when he felt someone standing beside him. He turned his head and smiled at Luhan who simply smiled back at him before looking at the pots full of broth again. 

 

‘’Smells really good. What are you cooking?’’ Luhan asked before looking over at the food all over the kitchen. ‘’Do you need any help with something? I’m kind of tired of always hearing the boys making so much noise in the living room.’’ He added before looking at Kyungsoo again who simply laughed at that. 

 

‘’You’re right, they are really annoying and that’s why I love being here! And of course you can help, but I’d only need you to cut these vegetables, so I hope you can use a knife without cutting your own hand?’’ Kyungsoo said, pointing over the tons of carrots, celeries, and other stuff to cut. Luhan rolled his eyes and took a cutting board from the shelves and started his work. 

 

Kyungsoo continued his cooking, sometimes commenting on how to cut certain stuff while Luhan was listening to him and doing his stuff. It was way more peaceful in the kitchen than in the living room where ten young wolves kept bickering and fighting. Luhan felt a bit more at ease even though something was still missing. 

 

***

 

Sehun felt like something was missing besides him as soon as Luhan left for the kitchen. The older would usually cling to him and stay by his side as he watched the others play some video games in the living room, but he decided to do otherwise that day and it bothered the younger a bit. After playing this game against Jongin (who failed miserably and reluctantly gave Sehun 10 000won because, obviously, Oh Sehun is the king when it’s question of gaming… and gambling), Sehun went back to his place on the couch and noticed Luhan had really left him to do whatever in the kitchen. 

 

The boy suddenly realized Luhan was probably right, because the more he stayed there alone, the more he realized how noisy his hyungs were. Maybe he never noticed it because he was always too busy staring at Luhan’s milky skin and imagining him spread open for him, and the thought itself made him shiver. It had been a day or two that the deer hadn’t let him touch him, saying it was embarrassing because of the other boys’ presence or that he was too tired. 

 

Sehun also realized that this was actually an excellent reason for him to burst in the kitchen and stretch the boy open on the counter because maybe Luhan needed a little punishment for not fulfilling the younger’s needs, which were heightened by his tentacles’ hunger. 

 

With that exact thought, Sehun stood and walked directly to the kitchen without any second thoughts. As he came in, he saw both Kyungsoo and Luhan and, without even sparing a glance for the main cook, he walked to the older boy and wrapped his arms protectively around him, kissing his neck gently before moving his lips up to the boy’s ear. ‘’I miss you, Lu..’’ He whispered before nibbling at his earlobe. 

 

Luhan gulped and let go of the knife. Kyungsoo looked over at the two of them and raised an eyebrow before sighing and continuing his things. If it only took one of them to come and help him for the rest of the boys to come over and hang out in his kitchen, Kyungsoo felt like he’d let them take care of the food while he’d squat another room. 

 

Sehun secured his hands tightly over Luhan’s hips, making the boy shudder. It was true that he’d been resting a lot recently, not letting Sehun touch him as much as he did before, and Luhan could really feel the younger’s lust. It was almost scary.. 

 

Correction: It  _ was  _ scary. 

 

As Kyungsoo noticed the way Sehun was staring at the older, he felt like he should just disappear not to witness the things that would happen in a matter of second, though he wasn’t so fond of letting all his food so close to them, scared they would dirty it. Though he simply needed a look from Sehun to completely forget about his meal and walk away as quickly as possible, fearing the things that would happen. Luhan took a shaky breath and cleared his throat before taking all his courage to turn around and face Sehun, who looked like he was on the verge of literally eating the deer. 

 

‘’S-So… Um.. Did you want anything…?’’ 

 

Sehun smirked, seeing how flustered he made Luhan be only by his stare. The smaller was red like a tomato, his face burning. The younger leaned closer, parting his lips and licking Luhan’s cheek up to his ear. ‘’Guess’’ He only whispered before brushing his lips down on Luhan’s neck, making him shiver as they reach that certain spot on his flesh. Of course, Luhan knew the answer, but he was just too shy to say that it was him. 

 

Knowing the boy would stay quiet, Sehun moved his head back, looked up at Luhan and a few tentacles suddenly appeared from his back, jealous they couldn’t also have a taste of Luhan’s soft skin. Too quickly for Luhan to register what was happening, both the tentacles and Sehun not so gently pushed the vegetables, knives and cutting board aside, lifting the smaller boy up and making him sit on the counter. Sehun spread the boy's legs and stood between them, his hands resting on the boy’s thighs as the appendages moved along his curves and uncovered skin, exploring every inch. 

 

Luhan stayed still, biting his bottom lip and stared back at Sehun, who seemed like he was looking at Luhan like a beast looking at its prey. It took the older a lot of strength not to moan because of the slimy tentacles slowly stroking every part of him. He was completely surrounded by Sehun and by then he knew for sure he wouldn’t be able to escape. Sehun would take him there and then and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

 

Except take everything that the younger would stuff into him, that was for sure. 

 

No words were exchanged, only stares, as the black appendages from Sehun’s back started undressing Luhan. It didn’t take much time before the boy was sitting completely naked on the counter, his clothes tossed aside as Sehun was watching him, licking his lips at the sight. He just loved to look at Luhan’s perfect body, his perfect white and pure skin, his perfect curves and of course, his perfect, tight and pink hole, almost begging to be filled. 

 

Sehun didn’t waste any time, pushing Luhan down a bit and climbing on the counter as well, hovering the smaller boy. He leaned down and captured his lips into a hungry and lustful kiss as his tentacles rubbed every little place on Luhan’s body. Once one found his hole, it oozed out its usual lube all around the boy’s little hole before poking his entrance, making Luhan moan in the kiss. 

 

The tentacle slid inside him easily, lubing his insides and making him arch his back. Luhan was a bit too loud to Sehun’s opinion, and even though he wouldn’t mind the others creeping in the kitchen because of the sounds to see Sehun having such a power on the older boy, he still felt bad for Luhan and decided to help him not to be so loud. After breaking their kiss, a tentacle quickly moved up to him and thrust itself into Luhan’s mouth. 

 

The older looked at Sehun with wide eyes and frowned, but the younger shrugged and smirked at Luhan. He kissed the boy’s cheek and nibbled on his earlobe. ‘’We wouldn’t want you to alert anyone, would we? You’ll thank me later.’’ He whispered and moved down to Luhan’s neck, sucking and biting at the soft skin while the tentacle was still sliding in and out of Luhan’s ass. 

 

Some other tentacles finally decided to move down to Luhan’s lower body, some of them wrapping themselves around Luhan’s hardening length while the rest headed between the boy’s asscheeks, joining the lonely one. One after the other they entered the boy, making him groan around the appendage in his mouth. The slimy thing felt sweet on his tongue and soon he started sucking on its slime, the tentacle happily releasing some of his lube inside the boy’s mouth while it started moving in and out between his lips. 

 

Sehun watched everything, his hard on starting to get quite painful in his tight pants. The sound of Luhan’s muffled moans turned him on a bit more than they should and quickly his cold fingers were wrapped around Luhan’s erection, making the boy jerk up at the incredible feeling. Even though it had only been a few days since he had let Sehun’s tentacles roam on and in his body, Luhan kind of missed the feeling of something slippery and warm slipping in and out of him. 

 

***

 

Kyungsoo walked to the living room where 9 boys were going crazy about killing each others on different games. Though they all went quiet as Kyungsoo passed in front of the tv to sit beside Jongin. It was so rare the boy would actually go there while the others were playing video games and they really wonder what had made him walk out of his kitchen. 

 

While everything was completely quiet, a muffled moan made its way to their ears and that’s when they understood Kyungsoo’s disturbance. It took a few seconds of awkwardness before one started talking again and everyone came back to life. Only Kyungsoo remained quiet, really worried that his meal would get completely ruined. 

 

***

 

Luhan was a moaning mess under Sehun, and he was actually more than happy a tentacle had slid in his mouth or else he’d probably be screaming in ecstasy. Since the beginning Sehun had been staring at him with those hungry eyes, he almost suspected him from hiding something, though the thought quickly flew away as the group of tentacles in his ass started hitting his prostate over and over again with hard and deep thrusts with different rhythms, so it felt like his sweet spot was being constantly abused. Luhan leaned his head back, staring at Sehun with half-lidded and lustful eyes. He was so close to the edge and Sehun’s hand was bringing him even closer. 

 

Though Luhan surely should have expected that something would go wrong because at the right moment he was about to cum, Sehun took a cock ring from his pocket and slipped it on Luhan’s cock, preventing him from release as he came dry with a loud but muffled scream of pleasure and pain. 

 

He hated coming dry, even though Sehun loved to see the smaller with a cute pink cock ring around the base of his shaft. Sadly for Luhan, the younger had started to use it a bit too often, putting it on every time the smaller was about to cum before Sehun did. 

 

At that moment, all the tentacles retracted from Luhan’s holes, letting him empty and panting on the counter. Sehun stood again and took Luhan’s clothes, slowly starting to dress him up again. The smaller was a mess, his stomach dripping with precum as he stayed still and limp on the counter. 

 

When he finally got off his high, Luhan stood on shaky legs and looked at Sehun with dark eyes and the younger simply smiled at him cutely. ‘’Is everything okay Lulu?’’ He asked cutely, walking to him and pressing his lower back on the counter, arms wrapped tightly around the smaller’s waist. 

 

‘’If you even think about removing the cock ring before I do, your punishment will be even worse tonight. You hear me?’’ Sehun growled in Luhan’s ear, making the boy shiver in both fear and excitement. He simply nodded and Sehun nibbled at Luhan’s earlobe before letting go of him. 

 

‘’Go back to your vegetables, now. You have some job to do, mmh?’’ He cooed before smiling at him cutely and walking out of the kitchen. Luhan bit his lip and looked down, his erect member clearly visible in his pants. He groaned to himself, thinking that he shouldn’t have decided to wear tight pants. He sighed and faced the cutting board again, washing his hands before continuing his work.

 

Sehun went back to the living room and, again, all the boys became quiet as he made his way to the couch, sitting beside Kyungsoo. ‘’You can go back now, I’m all done’’ He said and Kyungsoo’s face went completely red. ‘’O-Okay...’’ He whispered before standing up and disappearing to the kitchen. No one dared to say a word, Sehun looking way too proud of the situation he had created. 

 

Luhan heard Kyungsoo’s steps and didn’t turn around to look at him, not wanting the cook to see his huge problem down there. It didn’t really matter for Kyungsoo since he was way too embarrassed to talk anyways. They continued their work without any words, except some sentences related to the meal. 

 

Kyungsoo would need to clean this kitchen completely because it screamed sex a bit too much for his liking. Never he’d see his beautiful and peaceful room the same way again. 

 

As for Luhan, he knew he wouldn’t have it easy that night, and he already felt bad for the ten other boys who would probably have to hear it all. 


	6. The Good Side of Being Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luhan gets the best of the well-deserved punishment.

Warnings: kind of kinky, Sehun is a fucking tease

 

**The Good Side of Being Punished**

* * *

 

Luhan was more than nervous that same night when, after waving at the others boys and saying goodnight, he went to his bedroom to take some clothes to take a refreshing shower. His cock was still rock hard in his pants and it hurt even more than before, so he was sure a cold shower would help a bit. 

 

The boy didn’t know Sehun had already left to the bedroom before he did, though, and he soon needed to give up on the shower because as soon as he walked into the room and closed the door, a tall and strong body pressed him against the door, dark eyes watching him with lust. Luhan gulped and bit his lip. He definitely wouldn’t be able to go take a refreshing shower that night. 

 

‘’I’m glad you finally came to the bedroom, I was starting to think you decided to sleep in someone else’s bed tonight to get away from your well-deserved punishment’’ Sehun whispered, his face a few inches away from Luhan’s. Of course, the smaller couldn’t deny how arousing Sehun’s voice sounded at the moment and he shivered both in fear and excitement, not knowing at all what he should expect. 

 

Before Luhan could think about anything, Sehun had caught all his attention in a lustful and hungry kiss, the younger easily slipping his tongue in the submissive boy’s mouth, who simply moaned at the feeling of their tongues twirling and rubbing against each other. Luhan quickly had his arms wrapped tightly around Sehun’s neck while the latter had them around the smaller’s waist. The younger lifted him up, bringing him to the bed and not so gently dropping him on the mattress before crawling over him and connecting their lips once again. Oh how much they both missed each other's lips, devouring them like there was no tomorrow. 

 

Sehun started working on Luhan’s clothes rather quickly, removing the boy’s shirt and throwing it aside before taking care of his pants. He broke the kiss, slowly removing Luhan’s underwears before taking a peek at the older’s angry red cock. He smirked, running his fingers on the tip teasingly and earning a moan from Luhan’s mouth. ‘’You’ve been so bad, baby, ignoring me like this even though I was all needy. You left my poor tentacles incredibly hungry, too, and that’s not really good, is it?’’ 

 

Luhan felt like curling up in a corner to hide from the younger, but at the same time, he just wanted to spread his limbs wide and let the boy take anything he wanted from him. Sehun’s teasing was driving him insane and he wanted his release so badly, though he knew the boy surely wouldn’t let him for a while. 

 

Sehun’s smirk never left his face as he leaned down on Luhan again. He reached for something under the bed and Luhan frowned a bit, though his eyes widened quickly as he saw what Sehun had taken from there. ‘’It’s always way more fun when you don’t know what awaits you, right Lulu?’’ Sehun whispered in the boy’s ear before putting a dark cloth over his eyes. Luhan struggled a bit but soon gave up, since Sehun wouldn’t let him do anything anyways. The blindfold was tightly tied around Luhan’s head and Sehun grinned, happy with the result. 

 

Sehun then moved down on Luhan’s body again, this time aiming for the boy’s nipples instead. He wanted to tease every little part of Luhan’s body and make him beg for a release. He wanted to use the smaller’s body and ruin him completely, but at the same time, he wanted to fuck him open so badly. It was so hard to control it, but he needed to, or else he’d give Luhan exactly what he wanted. 

 

Luhan clearly didn’t expect that sudden lick on his left bud and it got him moaning and arching his back, his arms quickly reaching for Sehun’s hair. The younger didn’t quite like it, though, and thought the older still had a bit more of freedom than he wanted him to. He reached for something under his bed again and soon Luhan found himself bounded to the bedpost. A soft whine escaped his lips and he tried to get away, but his hands were cuffed to the frame without any ways of getting free. 

 

Sehun quickly returned to his job again, this time taking the now hardened bud between his teeth and nibbling on it, making the cuffed boy jerk up at the sudden wave of pleasure bursting in his body. Sehun really wondered if the other guys in the house were sleeping, but he found it way hotter to think they were all wide awake and listening to the poor deer beneath him receiving his punishment. 

 

Sehun kept licking, biting and sucking at Luhan’s hard and red nipples, almost expecting something to leak out of them because of how hard he sucked onto them. When they were almost purple and completely sore, Sehun moved down a bit, nibbling and licking Luhan’s soft and milky skin, strangely loving the addicting taste of his salty sweat. The older’s body was covered with a thin layer of it, his bangs glued on his forehead as the boy was panting heavily, his poor constricted member twitching and leaking precum. He was indeed hanging so close to the edge since a long while and Sehun only chuckled at that. 

 

His teasing continued for what seems like hours, sucking and marking every little place on Luhan’s body, like a warning for everyone else, showing that the boy was all his. Sehun didn’t spend much time near Luhan’s cock, thinking it was already burdened enough, and quickly made his way lower to the boy’s pink and clenching hole. 

A tentative lick on the soft flesh made Luhan almost scream, his hips moving down, almost pressing themselves on Sehun’s face, basically begging for more. Sehun found it cute how Luhan’s body was being so responding and gave him just what he wanted, licking at his entrance again and sucking on the soft flesh right beside his hole. 

 

Luhan’s was on cloud nine just like he felt like he was in hell. His whole body was burning, needing to feel Sehun everywhere as much as he needed to release. He felt like he was going crazy, mumbling some incoherent words when moaning as Sehun continued eating him out as if nothing was happening. The younger didn’t want his tentacles to participate too much for this, knowing it would be way too pleasurable for the other boy. He’d only give them the chance to feed since it had been a long while and they were probably starving for the older’s semen. 

 

Sehun spent way too much time on Luhan’s hole for the older’s liking, but only whines came out of his mouth when the younger finally retreated. Luhan would probably have freaked out if he had seen Sehun’s eyes at that moment because it seemed like they had changed colour, almost a bright red. He was losing against his instincts and just wanted to fuck the boy so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk for days, and that’s exactly what he was going to do. 

 

Luhan could hear a zipper’s sounds and clothes falling on the ground and he knew what was coming next. He shuddered, slightly struggling. He was sure Sehun wouldn’t prepare him at all (though that wouldn’t be  _ that  _ necessary since he just got his tongue loosening his rim and the tentacles had fucked him quite hard earlier, which meant he probably wasn’t so unprepared), and he knew he was completely right when he felt something hard and warm poking his entrance, as well as a hot breath on neck. 

 

Luhan didn’t think Sehun would be so quickly, though, burying himself deep inside the boy with a low groan. The older arched his back, surprised by the sudden feeling of being so full, and moaned a bit too loudly. He closed his mouth and bit his lip, making Sehun chuckle and kiss him neck gently. ‘’You can scream my name as long and as loudly as you want, baby, then everyone in here will know to whom you belong too’’ He growled before pulling out until only the tip of his member was still inside Luhan’s hole. With a hard enough thrust that would have made Luhan cum instantly if it wasn’t from that damn cock ring, Sehun buried himself back into his tight heat and Luhan couldn’t control his moans. He knew he wouldn’t from the beginning because he was just too sensitive, but he had wanted to try anyways. 

 

Sehun immediately started thrusting in and out of Luhan’s small body, every thrust sending waves of pleasure that went directly to his cock. Luhan was just so tight and warm he felt like he could just stay there forever, though he knew better and opted for a hard and fast pace, aiming directly on the older’s prostate every time he’d bury himself deep inside the boy. Of course, he knew exactly where the boy’s sweet spot was and he made sure he was hitting it hard every time. 

 

Luhan didn’t quite like that the younger kept abusing of his prostate because he really couldn’t control his body’s reactions anymore. He was trembling from every limb and his moans definitely sounded slutty and he was sure the whole cottage was hearing him. He felt so embarrassed, yet a part of him liked it. He felt Sehun’s body pressed against him, the boy still peppering him with kisses all over his neck and jawline while keeping his fast pace. At one point he felt Sehun’s teeth nibbling at his earlobe and it made him shiver in pleasure. 

 

‘’Beg for your release, Lu. Beg for me to remove that cute little pink cock ring from your cock or you’ll never get what you want’’ He whispered (or more like groaned) in the smaller’s ear, still thrusting his hips hard against Luhan’s. Slowly, a few tentacles appeared from behind his back, immediately reaching for the older’s member. They wrapped themselves loosely around it, making the boy moan even louder at the new source of pleasure, and started pumping his member up and down. The boy was almost crying in pleasure, his nipples still too sensitive that any cold draft stimulated him, Sehun’s hard and deep thrusts finding his prostate every single time and the tentacles stroking his overly sensitive member, every little thing was driving him insane. 

 

The now too familiar thin tentacle slipping inside the slit of his cock made him jerk up, not only because of the feeling it gave him, but also because he knew what it meant. He felt cold fingers at the base of his member, holding the cock ring and a hot and uneven breath near his ear. ‘’Tell me, baby, how much to want to cum?’’ Sehun whispered and Luhan could only answer with incoherent words and loud moans and gasps, making the younger chuckle. ‘’Alright, alright, you’ve been such a good boy, taking your punishment so well. Good boys deserve to cum.’’ 

 

With that, Luhan’s member was finally freed and it didn’t even take him anything before cumming harder than ever, the tentacle inside him cock sucking greedily on his release that seemed like it would never end. It was probably the longest high he had never felt, and he was clenching so tightly around Sehun it made the younger cum with one last deep thrust inside the boy beneath him, the small hole milking him of everything he could give. 

 

The tentacles retracted after they got everything they wanted and Sehun fell down beside Luhan’s limp body, both of their chests moving up and down at a fast pace. It took longer for Luhan to come back from his high and it’s only when he did that he noticed he could see again and that he could now move his arms freely. Though he didn’t have much force to do so and simply laid down, trying to catch his breath. 

 

Sehun looked at him from his side, his needs calmed down and the bright red in his eyes finally faded away. Luhan turned his head to look at the boy only when his eyes had fully recovered, and it took him all his forces to moved his hand down on Sehun’s cheek as a weak attempt of slapping him. 

 

‘’Y-You…. You fucker… I… I-I hate… you..’’ 

 

It was the only thing he managed to mumble before closing his eyes, his whole body feeling numb and sore. Sehun laughed at that, pulling the small boy in a loose embrace not to hurt him. He kissed his forehead and moved his sweaty bangs away, staring down at the boy in front of him. 

 

‘’Sure, sure, Lu. Now go to sleep, mmh? You deserve it’’ He whispered before closing his eyes as well. 

 

They both easily fell asleep, though they probably were the only ones in the whole cottage who managed to do so. 

 

***

 

Jongin was trying his best to sleep but the creakings, moanings, and groanings coming from Sehun and Luhan’s bedroom were preventing him from doing so. Oh how much he just wanted to run to their bedroom and yell at them to shut the fuck up, but at the same time he was completely scared of what he could find in the room, especially because he was sleeping in the opposite room of the cottage and he heard them as if they were right beside him. 

 

As he was on the verge of finally drifting off, he felt a light poking on his shoulder and it seemed like he could hear someone whispering. 

 

‘’J-Jongin..? Jongin, wake up… Please..?’’ 

 

With a groan, the boy finally opened his eyes to see a small wide-eyed boy staring at him. It looked like his face was completely red, too, but he didn’t know if it was because of the room being so dark. After blinking a couple of times, he finally recognized the boy as Kyungsoo. 

 

Without even answering, he moved back a bit, letting the smaller some place beside him. Kyungsoo smiled and slipped under the blankets, staring at Jongin. His cheeks were definitely as red as a tomato. 

 

‘’It’s been hours they’re doing this… Is this ever going to end?’’ Kyungsoo asked with a small voice, not wanting to wake Jongdae up, who slept in the bed beside Jongin’s. The house could be on fire, that boy would still sleep soundly, but a small mouse could run around the room and he’d wake up screaming.

 

Jongin smiled a bit and brought Kyungsoo into his embrace. ‘’Don’t worry, hyung, I’m pretty sure they’ll be done soon. Now sleep, alright? Or at least try to..’’ The younger mumbled and Kyungsoo simply nodded before yawning and closing his eyes. 

 

Kyungsoo never really managed to sleep that night, but he was more than glad that Jongin did, because if he didn’t, he probably would have noticed the abnormal bulge between the smaller’s legs. 


	7. When a Drunk Luhan Means a Horny Luhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which a drunk Luhan gets exactly what he wants.

**When a Drunk Luhan Means a Horny Luhan**

* * *

 

‘’Hey guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys!! Did you know that Sehun actually as tenta-’’

 

A large hand clasped on his mouth and Luhan frowned, turning his head to look at Sehun, the younger staring at him with dark eyes. He shouldn’t have let Luhan drink so much (not that he didn’t want to see him drunk, though, it was a pretty entertaining sight) because clearly, the boy had such a big mouth when he had a bit too much of alcohol in his blood. 

 

Luhan giggled at how funny Sehun’s expression looked. He wasn’t aware of anything at all. He was completely drunk, that was for sure, and he clearly wouldn’t remember anything when he’d wake up the day after. 

 

One night, as everyone was bored and didn’t know what to do, the twelve boys decided to play some games that involved alcohol and, of course, after about an hour or two, about half of them were gone somewhere (Yixing, per example, who looked incredibly high and the sober ones doubted he had only taken alcohol, kept talking about his unicorn friends). Needless to say, Luhan wasn’t one who needed too many glasses before starting to talk a bit too much. 

 

And here they were, all pressed on the different couches in the living room, the small table full of glasses and empty bottles while some chatted energetically and others just… acted drunk because it really was the only thing they were doing. The games were long gone since no one listened to each other anyways. 

 

Luhan could also be extremely sassy when drunk. He looked up at Sehun, who still had his hand pressed on Luhan’s lips, and looked at him with these eyes that were clearly testing him. He raised an eyebrow and parted his lips, licking at Sehun’s palm teasingly. 

 

Sehun didn’t know if the older was doing it on purpose of turning him on, but if he did, god it worked perfectly. The younger quickly removed his hand and groaned, wiping Luhan’s saliva on his pants and making the smaller giggle again. Of course, Luhan wasn’t done playing with the other. 

 

He made another attempt of screaming something at the other boys, opening his mouth and taking a deep breath before being interrupted again by, this time, Sehun’s sock, which was way less appealing than his hand. Luhan made a disgusted face and moved back, pouting at him angrily even though he started giggling again a couple of seconds later. 

 

For the next hour, it’s about the only thing that happened, Luhan teasing Sehun again and again and drinking again and again. Sehun would sometimes take the glass or bottle on its way to Luhan’s mouth and the boy would whine like a baby until Sehun would give up and give it back to him. The younger just couldn’t resist those puppy eyes, and Luhan kept using them to his advantage. 

 

Way passed midnight, some of the boys decided to go to bed due to exhaustion. The soberest of them brought a couple of way too drunk to their bed, much to their complaints, but they followed along anyways. Sehun did just the same with Luhan, who didn’t want to leave without his newly made friend  _ Bottly the happy bottle _ but Sehun’s convincing tone forced Luhan to listen to the boy and he reluctantly followed him to the bedroom they shared. 

 

It first started with Luhan undressing rather slowly and teasingly, then his naked self being a bit too clingy with Sehun until they were both laying in bed, the younger hovering Luhan, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Sehun could see the lust in Luhan’s eyes, but he could also see how drunk he was (and he could also taste it, the scent of alcohol invading his mouth because of the heated kisses they shared) and that’s what stopped him from going further. 

 

Luhan whined at the sudden loss of the warmth over him and sat up, extending his arms and reaching for Sehun. ‘’Why don’t you give me your tentacles Sehunnie~? I know you’re horny too, just come over and fuck me~’’ He whined (or more like moaned). He was laying completely naked and his member was clearly hardening, and even though the sight was turning on Sehun more than anything, he couldn’t take advantage of Luhan like this. 

 

‘’You’re drunk, Lu. Just sleep and if you still want this tomorrow when you’ll be sober, then it’ll be a pleasure for me to do so.’’ He answered, making sure not to look at Luhan in the eyes because it wouldn’t help him at all if he did. The smaller whined again, laying back down again and crossing his arms on his chest. Sehun chuckled at that and walked to the bathroom without any other words, needing a good shower to help him get rid of the hardening bulge in his pants. 

 

Though Sehun definitely didn’t expect to see such a thing when he got out of the bathroom. Luhan was spread open on the bed, three fingers completely buried inside his hole while he was pumping his fully hard member with his other hand. Slutty moans were escaping his lips, and that’s what Sehun needed to completely lost control on his tentacles. 

 

Almost a dozen of slimy black appendages went out of his back, quickly reaching for Luhan’s trembling body. Two took care of his hands, removing them from both his ass and shaft while many others wrapped themselves around his legs and waist to keep him in his position. Luhan yelped as he felt the warm and soft tentacles stroking his skin and looked over at Sehun with a smirk. He knew the younger wouldn’t be able to resist to that. 

 

Sehun groaned and walked to the boy, hovering his small frame while the tentacles continued rubbing his milky skin. ‘’You’re such a tease, you know that? And you’re doing this on purpose. You’re horrible.’’ He whispered in his ear, making the boy under him giggle. He was about to reply but a thick tentacle moved faster than him, slipping into his mouth deep into Luhan’s throat, making him unable to say a word. He moaned on the tentacle, sucking on its addictive slime while looking at Sehun. If the shower had managed to stop his erection, the boy under him easily managed to bring it back. 

 

It wasn’t long before Sehun was out of his sweatpants, both completely naked. That was, of course, if the tentacles covering Luhan’s body didn’t count. The dozen of appendages roamed all over his body, stroking every part of his skin from head to toe. It felt incredibly good for the smaller, and his drunk self was more than pleased with all the attention he was receiving. His sober self would never have admitted how much he secretly liked Sehun’s tentacles. It just felt so good to have them sliding in and out of every hole he had to offer, and even though the younger’s cock was probably perfection, the appendages weren’t too far behind. 

 

All the teasing on Luhan’s body started to have its effect, and soon he was wriggling around and trying to get the tentacles to pay more attention to his hole and shaft because they were clearly avoiding them on purpose. He whined around the one in his mouth, but it didn’t do much because Sehun and his tentacles couldn’t care less about Luhan’s pleadings. 

 

Sehun smirked, knowing exactly how bothered Luhan was becoming. He loved to see the older struggling in his grip, but the tentacles holding him were way stronger than his small and weak body, so he couldn’t do much. Sehun just stared at him, licking his lips. 

 

Luhan could only stare back at the younger, his eyes filled with lust and need. His eyes were locked with Sehun’s, and he didn’t have much choice but to look in front of him since the tentacles were even holding his head, preventing him from moving and looking around. That’s the main reason why he couldn’t be more surprised when a quite huge slimy appendage suddenly rammed inside his hole, burying itself to the hilt, making Luhan’s eyes roll back as he arched his back and moaned loudly around the tentacle in his mouth. 

 

He felt so incredibly full already, the tentacle’s ooze making his walls burn even more than they already did because of the stretching. And without even letting him some time to adjust, it started moving in and out of him at an incredibly fast pace, literally impaling Luhan on itself. The boy could only take it and moan as the appendage constantly rubbed on his prostate, sometimes teasingly clenching around it and making Sehun groan. The younger could feel everything the tentacles felt, and Luhan knew it too well. 

 

Sehun’s erection was starting to ache in need and he knew he wouldn’t resist for very long. He moved so his shaft was standing right beside the tentacle in Luhan’s ass and, without any warning, he pushed himself hard in the smaller male’s tight heat, making him moan in pleasure and pain because of the sudden intrusion. He felt like he’d rip in two. The appendage was already so big inside him and Sehun adding his member was stretching him to the limit. 

 

Very quickly the younger started thrusting in and out, creating a rhythm with the tentacle. When only the tip of Sehun’s cock was left inside Luhan, the tentacle was pressing hard on the boy’s prostate and when it had only the tip inside, Sehun was deep inside the smaller. They both knew they wouldn’t last long but oh how they wished this could just continue forever. 

 

Sehun and the tentacle increased their speed, pistoning inside Luhan’s hole who just wriggled in pleasure and kept moaning the latter’s name around the appendage in his mouth. He could feel Sehun’s uneven breathing on his neck, tickling his soft and sensitive skin full of purple bruises. Some of the slimy limbs reached up, pinching and circling Luhan’s nipples and making him jerk up in pleasure. His whole body was getting way too sensitive and he just hoped Sehun wouldn’t prevent him from his high like he usually did. 

 

But the younger was way too lost, the tentacle rubbing on his member sending so much pleasure to his whole body in addition to Luhan’s incredibly tight ass clenching hard around him every time he’d be buried completely inside him. He almost didn’t notice the older’s loud scream as he came, his red member flat and hard on his stomach releasing on his milky skin. The sight and the tightness around him and the tentacles made him cum after a few other thrusts, the multiple appendages inside or on Luhan also releasing some sort of liquid. The boy was forced to swallow everything that the one in his mouth gave him, moaning as he felt both Sehun’s and the tentacle in his ass’ cum filling him to the brim. 

 

Several tentacles immediately went to his stomach, sucking the cum from Luhan’s skin and literally cleaning him. They then went back to their original place in Sehun’s back and the boy retracted as well, laying down on the bed beside Luhan. The older could feel all the sticky liquid oozing out of his stretched hole and whimpered, his eyes closed as he was trying to catch his breath. He was feeling dizzy, and he wondered if it was because of the alcohol or because of the high he just came back of. Though he didn’t have time to think a lot because exhaustion got the best of him and Luhan fell asleep in a matter of seconds. 

 

Once Sehun had caught his breath, he turned over to look at Luhan and chuckled as he heard a small snore escaping the older’s lips. He sighed and turned him on his side before wrapping his arms around his small body and pulling him close, Luhan’s back facing him. He’d need to wake up before him and prepare him painkillers because he knew that the next morning wouldn’t be fun at all. But for now he was too exhausted and he just wanted to sleep. Which he did. Peacefully. 

 

And it was one of the rare times the other boys also slept peacefully while Sehun and Luhan were having some fun. Well, at least the drunk ones did. 

  
  



	8. A Teacher's Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luhan becomes a disobedient student.

Warning: Spanking - Crossdress - teacher/student kink (If you guys didn’t read the title)

 

_ Korean for dummies : just so you know, teacher in Korean is seonsaengnim (kind of, sort of, anyways)  _

 

**A Teacher’s Lesson**

* * *

 

 

Sehun always had this idea in mind, popping in his head almost every time his eyes would land on Luhan’s abnormally pretty features. Though he knew about the other’s slight complex and talking about this fantasy of his with the older would probably not be the best idea. 

 

_ *Flashback* _

 

_ ‘’Sehun-ah, do I look like a girl to you?’’ Luhan once asked out of a sudden while they both were in their bedroom. The older had just removed his shirt before going to take a shower and spotted his girly figure’s reflexion in the mirror.  _

 

_ Sehun was tempted to say yes. Luhan was indeed a really pretty boy with his milky and soft skin, his small curves, thin legs and almost completely hairless body, but he knew that wasn’t the answer the other was waiting for.  _

 

_ The younger walked to Luhan, standing behind him and staring at the smaller boy through the mirror. His hands rested on the older’s hips and his lips moved to his neck. ‘’Of course not, lu, you’re just a really pretty and gorgeous boy. I can assure you I’m completely gay, and I wouldn’t be with you like this if you’d look so much like a girl, would I?’’ He whispered before moving one of his hands to Luhan’s crotch, without warning squeezing the boy’s bulge, making him yelp. ‘’And if you really were a girl, I don’t think you’d have this pretty dick of yours~’’ He added before moving back and removing his hand.  _

 

_ Luhan pouted and almost whined at the sudden loss, turning around to face Sehun. ‘’Sure?’’ He asked, making Sehun roll his eyes and pull him close. ‘’Sure.’’ He answered and immediately claimed Luhan’s lips.  _

 

_ Of course, Luhan wasn’t able to take a proper shower that night. Not without Sehun fucking him on the shower’s wall anyways. _

 

_ ****** _

 

The younger didn’t really know why he ended up in a sex shop, but he did. That day the other boys weren’t really up to anything except sleeping and Sehun took that opportunity to go shopping a bit. Alone, of course, because he didn’t want anyone to accompany him in that kind of shop. 

 

He found himself in front of a schoolgirl uniform costume and bit his lip, the image of Luhan in this clearly turning him on already. Even though the nurse one seemed appealing too, Sehun quickly took the uniform and walked to the cashier without any second thoughts. It clearly was way more awkward than he thought it would, but he managed to get through it as he paid and exited the shop. 

  
  


After finding something to hide the costume in, Sehun went back to the cottage to find it incredibly quiet, which was quite unusual. He stepped into the kitchen and found a note stuck on the fridge. 

 

_ ‘Gone to the beach with everyone. Luhan is still sleeping. Have fun.  _

_ Jongin’ _

 

Sehun rolled his eyes and threw the paper away before making his way to the bedroom Luhan and him shared. The older was indeed still sleeping, small snores escaping his lips, making Sehun chuckle. He decided to let the boy sleep and since he never figured a way to tell Luhan he wanted to fuck him with this uniform on (it was the only way he found, really, and it didn’t sound really appealing so he quickly gave up), he simply put the uniform on the bed to watch the boy’s reaction when he’d woke up. With that, he left the room to go to the living room. It was rare that he got to be all alone and the cottage seemed too quiet it almost was weird. 

 

He sat on the couch in the living room and waited. He waited a couple seconds, then a couple minutes, and the minutes turned into hours and Sehun was starting to get more than impatient. It had been hours and hours since Luhan was sleeping and he really wondered why the smaller would sleep so much. Sure, he was probably exhausted from their previous night… but still, it wasn’t a reason for him to sleep while Sehun was patiently waiting for him to put on this uniform! Well.. that was all from Sehun’s perceptions anyways. 

 

The younger was starting to get incredibly tired of waiting and stood, heading to the bedroom to see if Luhan was still sleeping. Though, much to his surprise, the bed was empty when Sehun opened the door to their room. And, even more to his surprise, the uniform was long gone from the bed. When he heard noises coming from the bathroom, Sehun frowned and took a few steps to the door, though he soon stopped when he saw what was happening on the other side of the door.

 

Luhan was standing in front of the mirror, struggling to put on his tie correctly. He was wearing the incredibly short skirt, the long white socks and Sehun guessed the smaller had even put on the pink laced panties, making him salivate automatically. He had the white blouse on, too, all ready for a good punishment from his teacher. 

 

Sehun carefully made his way a bit closer, being as quiet as possible not to show Luhan he was there and continued staring at the struggling boy, his pants getting tighter already. Needless to say, buying this suit was probably the best idea he ever had in his entire life. Well, that and bringing Luhan in the forest for the ride of his life. 

 

A small cough from Sehun made the smaller jerk up and turn around quickly, looking at the younger with wide eyes. His cheeks immediately became a bright red and crossed his small arms on his chest, as if it would cover the whole costume. 

 

‘’You seem to like the pretty suit I bought you, don’t you?’’ Sehun asked with a smirk, leaning on the doorframe. Luhan looked down at his feet nervously and started chewing on his lip. He knew it was a bad idea to try this on but he just couldn’t help it. The costume was incredibly cute and he was so curious to try it on. He thought he could just put it on and remove it right after, but it seemed like it was too late now since Sehun had his eyes glued on him and he felt incredibly powerless. 

 

‘’I-I just.. thought… I could try it on and… I uh...’’ Luhan bit his lip, not really liking the look in Sehun’s eyes. He liked it even less when the taller took a few step forward, trapping the smaller between the sink and him as he rested his hands on the counter and leaned until their noses almost touch. ‘’You’re so incredibly sexy in this, Lulu. Fuck I’m already hard just by the sight of you in a sexy schoolgirl uniform… I didn’t know if you’d accept putting this on, but it seems like you willingly did so without me asking you. This was so much easier than I thought..’’ He whispered near the smaller’s ear, making him shiver in both excitation and fear. 

 

Sehun didn’t waste any seconds and immediately lifted Luhan up in the air, earning a yelp from the boy as he carried him back to the bed, throwing him down before crawling on top of him. ‘’I think… I’m going to punish you for being a bad little boy, lulu. You disobeyed your teacher and that’s not something to do, right, baby? Now, call me seonsaengnim.’’ Sehun mumbled on Luhan’s lips, his hands traveling up and down on the smaller’s thighs. 

 

‘’Y-Yes.. S-Seonsaengnim.’’ 

 

This was all it took for the tentacles to freely make their way out of Sehun’s body. A dozen of the black and slimy appendages made their way to the smaller shivering boy, making him moan even though they hadn't even touched him yet. Sehun was turning him on so easily and he couldn’t do anything but obey because he knew he had absolutely no power when it was question of sex. 

 

‘’Alright, Lu, now I’m going to punish you for being so bad.’’ Sehun said with a gentle voice, kissing Luhan’s lips fully before moving back and letting his tentacles move Luhan around. The smaller had no idea why he was being punished because as far as he remembers, he hadn’t done anything wrong. But then again, the simple idea of getting punished was making it very uncomfortable in these panties he really shouldn't have put on, so he guessed it was alright. 

 

The appendages wrapped themselves around Luhan’s legs, arms, and waist, turning him around and making him stand on his hands and knees, butt standing high and proud. Sehun had always loved seeing him like this. He was just so beautiful. Once Luhan was incapable of moving, the tentacles holding him tightly in place, Sehun moved closer, sitting on Luhan’s side as his hands moved to the smaller’s butt, kneading the soft skin in his hands. The smaller gasped and whimpered softly, his head falling down on the mattress. 

 

‘’So…. how many should I give to my bad baby, mmh? Twenty must be a great number, isn’t it, Lulu?’’ Sehun asked, pulling the skirt up so his ass was bare, only the panties' string resting between his asscheeks. Luhan first didn’t answer, too busy trying to concentrate on something else. Sehun didn’t like this behavior and slapped the smaller’s butt once, making him gasp and moan in pain. ‘’Y-Yes! Y-Yes seonsaengnim t-twenty i-is good...’’ He managed to mumble, making Sehun smile proudly. ‘’Good boy~’’ And before the smaller could do anything, a huge tentacle he hadn’t seen coming slipped between his lips, thrusting deep inside his throat and immediately started fucking his mouth. 

 

When the spanking began, Luhan was already moaning, his sounds getting louder and louder at each hit even though they were muffled by the appendage in his mouth. His cock was getting painfully hard but also completely squeezed by the panties, making it ache even more. 

 

As the last hit came, Luhan was panting, eyes closed tightly as his buttcheeks were stinging in pain. The smaller was trembling when Sehun ran his hand on the red and sore skin, massaging it gently. ‘’That’s good, baby, you took it so well. Now now, since you’ve been so good, you shall have a small reward, shouldn’t you?’’ He said gently, moving back as the tentacles moved him so he was laying on his back again. 

 

The tentacle in his mouth stayed in place, still fucking his mouth as Sehun crawled between Luhan’s legs and pulled his skirt higher, relieving the pink panties and the smaller’s erected member. Sehun licked his lips. ‘’Seems like Lulu enjoyed the spanking a bit too much, huh?’’ He said and chuckled, his hands rubbing Luhan’s inner thighs. 

 

Much to Luhan’s displeasure, Sehun started pulling at the panties, playing with them. He almost seemed too amused as he watched Luhan’s member being squeezed by the string. When he finally was done, he moved the boy’s length out of the panties and wrapped his long fingers around the base, slowly started to pump it at the same pace the tentacle in Luhan’s mouth was fucking him. 

 

Luhan closed his eyes, now enjoying every touch. He moaned softly, his hips starting to thrust up to meet Sehun’s hand but the younger didn’t like it, quickly pushing on Luhan’s hip to maintain him in place with his other hand. The older whined a bit but stopped moving anyways, letting the other pleasure him instead.

 

Sehun smirked at how obedient his small boy could be some times. He leaned down, lips close to Luhan’s member as he blew hot air on it, making the older moan. Sehun slowly parted his lips, engulfing Luhan’s cock. It fitted so perfectly, and Sehun didn’t even have to make sure not to gag, the smaller’s member resting on his tongue and in his throat comfortably. As he started sucking and moving his head up and down, some tentacles made their way down to Luhan’s pink hole, teasing it and oozing some lube before one immediately thrust inside, making Luhan arch his back in pleasure. 

 

The boy didn’t think they would get in so quickly, but he didn’t even have time to think and already 4 of them had thrust inside him, resting against his prostate teasingly and slightly undulating, massaging his soft and warm walls. Luhan was already on cloud nine, being sucked by Sehun’s mouth and having his mouth being fucked by a thick tentacle as so many appendages were stretching him. He thought he could come immediately… But of course, Sehun wouldn’t let him. As he started tasting precum on his tongue, Sehun removed his mouth from Luhan’s member and slid the pink cock ring to the base if his member, making him whine in discomfort. 

 

‘’Don’t worry, baby, it’s only so the fun is going to last longer.’’ Sehun cooed in Luhan’s ear, fingers wrapping around the smaller’s member as he kissed down his jawline, neck, shoulder and torso. He unbuttoned the upper section of Luhan’s blouse, reached for his nipples and took one between his teeth, sucking on the small bud until it was red and hard. He nibbled at it, running his tongue all over it while he kept pumping the boy. He switched to the other nipple after a while, giving it the exact same treatment. 

 

Luhan was a moaning mess, wanting to cum so badly though he also wanted this to last forever. The tentacles inside him started thrusting in and out all at the same time, slowly at first, pressing hard on his prostate before almost completely retracted and sliding back in, before increasing their pace and going faster and faster, pistoning inside Luhan’s small hole and stretching him open. The boy had this legs spread open, trying to beg for Sehun to remove the cock ring but only muffled and incomprehensible mumbles were being heard. 

 

‘’Fuck… you’re just so beautiful in this costume, Lu.’’ Sehun groaned, moving up from Luhan’s now erect nipples and reaching for his own member, getting it out of his pants before he took Luhan’s hand and wrapped his fingers around his cock. The smaller understood the message and immediately squeezed Sehun’s member before starting to pump it at the same pace Sehun was stroking his. 

 

Both moaned and groaned in unison until Sehun came all over Luhan’s blouse, his tentacles also releasing some sort of cum inside the older’s ass and mouth. Sehun then removed the cock ring from Luhan’s length and the boy came immediately after, screaming Sehun’s name as he came hard, his seeds mixing with Sehun’s on his shirt. 

 

The tentacles weren’t pleased with the fact that Luhan’s tasty seeds were stained with their host’s, but since they had been eating a lot these days, they gave up and retreated from Luhan’s body, heading back to Sehun. The younger took some time contemplating Luhan’s body, and how sexy and irresistible he looked in that cute outfit. Though he groaned at the puddle of cum on Luhan’s stomach, knowing they’d need to wash the uniform way too often. 

 

Sehun couldn’t help but smile as soon as he looked up at Luhan’s face, noticing the small boy was already asleep. The younger chuckled to himself and undressed him gently, thinking it’d probably be better to wash the clothes now. He moved Luhan under the blanket and kissed his forehead before standing up, walking to the bedroom door and stepping in the corridor to the laundry room. 

 

Though a small green post-it caught his attention on their bedroom’s door when he closed the door. Sehun frowned and took it, read it before his eyes widened. 

 

_ ‘Kidding~! Kyungsoo and I stayed in the cottage because Kyungsoo caught some kind of cold. You guys sounded hot, though! Don’t mind my curiosity~ _

_ Jongin’ _

 

Fucking Jongin.

  
  
  



	9. The Cute Riding Lu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luhan gets the ride of his life.

**The Cute Riding Lu**

* * *

 

   It was a late Saturday night at the cottage, and, of course, Saturday nights meant movie nights for the twelve boys. Just after dinner, Kyungsoo was looking at the different movies all cleanly placed on the shelves around the tv. Needless to say, the said boy was in charge of the movies while the others were all working on cleaning the dishes in the kitchen. He opted for a comedy, knowing it’d make the others happy.

 

   When their job was done, eleven young boys made their way to the living room with popcorn, candies, chocolate and any type of food that could be eaten during the representation. They all squeezed themselves on the three couches, already munching happily on the food all over the table. Kyungsoo put the movie in the DVD player and it all began.

 

   When Sehun and Luhan went to the living room, the younger sat down and didn’t even ask the smaller before grabbing his hips and pulling him down on his lap. Luhan yelped and looked over at him with a pout, only to earn a light chuckle from Sehun. ‘’I’m trying to let the others more please, Lu. I’m only helping~’’ He said and pecked his cheek, making Luhan roll his eyes in response. It was going to be a long movie night for him, he knew it.

 

   Sehun surely knew how to take advantage of this super opportunity and immediately rested his hands on Luhan’s thighs, stroking and massaging them gently. He teasingly moved his hands higher, tickling the skin on Luhan’s inner thighs. It was going to be a great movie night for Sehun, he knew it.

 

   Luhan instinctively wriggled at the tingly feeling. Sehun was holding him firmly, the smaller’s butt cheeks pressed exactly where they shouldn’t. The film hadn’t even started yet Sehun was already playing with the other boy, preparing him for what was to come once the movie would end. Sure Luhan knew all about that, and he knew how needy Sehun had always been, so he couldn’t really complain and simply take everything that the younger was giving him. It wasn’t like it was unpleasant anyways.

 

   The only thing Luhan didn’t quite enjoy was that he had to hold his moans during the whole movie. It was getting more and more complicated, especially when Kyungsoo brought blankets for everyone because it meant that Sehun could freely put his hand in Luhan’s sweatpants. But then again, it was the smaller’s fault since he was the one who had chosen to wear loose pants. Luhan bit his lip hard, feeling the taller’s long fingers wrapping themselves around his already half-hard member. The teasing he was receiving surely was arousing him a lot, and Sehun’s warm breathing on his neck didn’t help either.

 

   Needless to say, Luhan didn’t pay attention to the movie at all, his mind focused on how to keep quiet as Sehun slowly stroked him to life. It was a good thing that they had turned off the lights for the movie because Luhan’s cheeks were probably completely red by then, and he was more than lucky that no one had noticed the small bump in the blanket. Though of course, Luhan wasn’t the lucky type, but the smaller didn’t notice the smirk slowly appearing on Jongin’s face as his eyes moved away from the movie, going directly to the boy’s face and then down to the slight movement from under the blanket.

 

\-----

 

   The movie ended and ten tired boys stood from the couches, some of them mumbling a small ‘goodnight’ to each other while the others simply walked to their bedrooms looking like zombies. Of course, Sehun waited for everyone to leave the room before retreating his hand from Luhan’s now stained sweatpants, removing the blanket and pulling the boy in his arm. It was a good thing the older was still awake because there was a long and amazing night coming for him.

 

   Luhan had come with a quiet moan at the end of the movie, releasing on Sehun’s hand as the older continued pumping him, making his high last longer. The smaller had turned his head, breathing heavily in Sehun’s neck so no one would notice that he was panting. The others left and he didn’t say a word, eyes closed as he rested in the younger’s embrace. He didn’t really bulge either when Sehun lifted him up in his arm, only having the strength to wrap his arms around his neck and to rest his head on his warm chest.

 

   Sehun brought the smaller male to their bedroom, gently putting him down on the bed. He looked at him, eyes sparkling with lust. The boy clearly wasn’t done with Luhan. After all, he had only cummed once and the night was still young. He had a few things in mind already and he really couldn’t wait. Slowly he started undressing the smaller, removing his sweatpants and shirt to reveal his milky and pure skin. It was just so beautiful and soft Sehun felt like marking it all like his. And he would always do so, Luhan still having small bruises from their last sexy time. It was incredibly arousing to see his own marks on the older’s body because it was the proof the boy was his, and only his.

 

   Sehun undressed himself as well before crawling on top of Luhan, kissing up from his collarbone to his lips. ‘’Baby it’s not the time to sleep yet~ There’s so many things I want to do to you before you go to sleep...’’ He groaned, lips traveling all over the smaller’s skin. Luhan only whimpered in response, simply wanting to sleep. Though he knew that Sehun certainly wouldn’t let him do so, and deep inside he still felt slightly empty, which meant the handjob didn’t quite do the job. Slowly the older opened his eyes, only to meet Sehun’s that were staring at him with lust. Luhan gulped and bit his lip. It would always turn incredibly dirty everytime Sehun would look at him this way.

 

   Seeing that his boy was fully awake by then, the younger didn’t waste any time and sat up, lifting Luhan as well and making him straddle him. Luhan could only wrap his arms and legs around Sehun, staring at him and biting his lip. Their bodies were firmly pressing against each other and he could feel the taller’s already hard length rubbing against his. Sehun’s hands moved down to Luhan’s ass cheeks, kneading the soft skin in his hands. The smaller couldn’t hold the moans that were escaping his lips, his cheeks reddening at the thought that the others were probably still awake at that time. To muffle the sounds, he connected his lips with Sehun’s into a hungry kiss, heat going straight to his cock as he started hardening again. His hips started to move on their own, lengths rubbing on each other.

 

   Soon one of Sehun’s fingers made its way in the crack between Luhan’s two buttcheeks, circling and teasing his hole. Without any warning, the younger thrust his finger in, making Luhan moan in a mix of pain and pleasure. The friction due to the lack of lube made his walls burn, but the pain was overridden by the satisfaction of finally being filled with something. Sure Sehun’s finger wasn’t so big (especially compared to four tentacles ramming inside his tight hole) but it didn’t take long for the taller to add a second, and then a third one, three fingers stretching and thrusting inside Luhan’s twitching hole.

 

   It didn’t take long for the smaller to start to move his hips up and down on Sehun’s fingers, fucking himself on the three digits. The younger smirked at that because it was exactly what he wanted. Sehun curled his fingers a bit, making Luhan moan in pleasure as they hit directly on his prostate, the older’s movements getting erratic. Three fingers inside him weren’t enough and he needed more than just that to reach his peak.

 

   Sehun understood the message, as if reading Luhan’s thoughts, and removed his fingers from the smaller’s hole, making him let out a small whine due to the sudden emptiness. Though it wasn’t long before the younger lifted him up a bit, his length poking Luhan’s pink clenching hole. ‘’I want you to ride me, baby, and if you do well, you might get a little reward.’’ Sehun groaned in the boy’s ear, making him shiver in excitement. Luhan simply pushed himself down on the other’s length, impaling himself hard and deep until he was sitting comfortably on Sehun’s lap.

 

   Both of them moaned in pleasure, one because of the sudden tight feeling around him and the other because of the sudden fullness. Luhan didn’t waste much time, barely letting himself adjust to Sehun’s size before he started moving his hips up and down. He moved up until only the tip was left inside him before moving down again, hitting his sweet spot perfectly. The younger’s hands quickly placed themselves on Luhan’s hips, helping him quicken his pace while he thrust his hips up every time the smaller would go down.

 

   Sehun almost didn’t notice his tentacles slowly making their way out of his body. He was too lost in pleasure when they headed to Luhan’s body, wrapping themselves around his limbs. The cold slime on the older’s body felt refreshing on his burning skin, the appendages moving around and leaking their substance all over his soft flesh. The sight of Luhan all wrapped in his tentacles while riding him made Sehun even harder if it was possible. He decided to give his boy the reward he was deserving because the creature inside him was way too eager to have its way with the boy anyways.

 

   At first, he started with only one appendage, allowing it to wander down on Luhan’s lower back to his ass, the tip exploring the boy’s stretched rim. Luhan moaned at the feeling, still riding Sehun’s length with hard and quick thrusts. He leaned down to connect his lips with the younger’s into a hungry kiss, feeling closer and closer to the edge as he clenched hard around Sehun. The younger noticed it and smirked in the kiss, knowing he wouldn’t let the boy cum for a little while. He quickly ordered one of the thin tentacles to move around Luhan’s hard leaking member, and right before he was about to climax, the appendage held it in a tight grip, preventing the smaller from releasing.

 

   Luhan let out a loud whine as the dry orgasm hit him, hating the feeling of not being able to cum. He looked down at Sehun with pleading eyes, but the taller kept smirking, catching Luhan’s bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling on it. ‘’Don’t worry, baby, you’ll be able to cum later, but for now, I want to give you your well-deserved reward, ’’ Sehun whispered on the other boy’s lips and right after Luhan felt the tip of the appendage near his hole slowly making its way inside him, taking place right beside Sehun’s length, stretching the smaller even more. Luhan felt like he was stretched to the limit, but soon another tentacle headed to his small hole, slipping inside beside the two other lengths inside him.

 

   It was getting a bit too much and Luhan felt like he was about to rip in half, though Sehun simply looked up at him and caught his lips in a heated kiss again, and it was as if the pain of being so full was fading in the kiss. ‘’You’re taking them so good, Lu. Now ride the three of us, mmh?’’ He whispered soothingly on the boy’s lips since Luhan had stopped moving once the tentacles started entering him.

 

   With a small nod, Luhan lifted his hips up, the two tentacles and Sehun’s length surprisingly slipping easily out of him little by little until only a small part of them were left inside him. He sighed, his walls constricting again. He felt rather empty by then and quickly moved down to get filled again. A loud moan escaped the older’s swollen lips when he was completely sitting on Sehun’s lap again. The two tentacles inside him weren’t moving at all, letting him the whole control. Though a few of the appendages wrapped themselves around the boy’s small waist, giving him more power to move his hips up and down.

 

  He continued like this for a while, his movements getting faster and faster as the tentacles holding him pushed him down or pulled him up, making him slam himself harder on the three lengths. All he could hear was Sehun’s groans and the sound of wet skin slapping against skin. At one point, he didn’t even have any force to continue and the appendages around his waist were lifting him by themselves. Luhan was so incredibly close again and he really didn’t think he’d be able to handle another dry orgasm. He really wished Sehun was close as well, so they could both cum together.

 

   The tentacles inside Luhan’s hole started moving a bit everytime Luhan’s hips moved down, putting more pressure on the boy’s prostate and making it even harder to hold his release. Sehun, who was also really close, noticed the change in Luhan’s face and moans, and how the smaller was struggling not to cum at that exact moment. It made the younger smirk and he also deepened his thrusts, wanting to give his boy the best orgasm he’d never have before.

 

   Sehun silently ordered the thin tentacle around Luhan’s angry red member to retreat right when the taller came to his peak, groaning loudly and shooting his release deep inside the smaller boy. The tentacles inside Luhan’s sore hole released more of their ooze as well, filling the smaller so much he felt like he’d burst. The intense pleasure went straight to his cock and his orgasm hit him hard, back arching as he moaned Sehun’s name loudly, cumming all over their chests.

 

   The tentacles did as they always did, all reaching for their stained skin and sucking on the droplets of Luhan’s cum until nothing was left. Slowly the two appendages still buried inside the smaller boy went out, all tentacles heading back to their host, leaving there two panting boys. Luhan had his head resting on Sehun’s shoulder while he tried catching his breath, eyes closed, while the younger was holding Luhan tightly, arms still wrapped around the smaller’s waist.

 

   After a while, Sehun managed to lift Luhan up, removing his now limp member from the older’s pink and stretched hole. He moved him down to the bed, pecking his sweaty forehead gently before pulling the blankets on top of their bodies. They were both completely exhausted and a good night of sleep in each other's arms and warmth was the best thing they could ever wish for at that moment.

 

*****

 

   Jongin couldn’t really sleep that night. Not that he wasn’t exhausted, but more like the sounds coming from Sehun and Luhan’s bedroom made him stay completely awake and aware of the bulge in his sweatpants.

 

   The boy groaned and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. It was always the same thing each night. Sehun doing things Jongin preferred not to imagine (not because it looked disgusting, but more because it would turn him on too much) to the poor Luhan, who simply moaned and moaned and moaned and screamed Sehun’s name so loudly the whole cottage was probably jerking off to his voice every single nights they fucked.

 

   It was horrible if you’d ask Jongin. But not because he couldn’t sleep...

 

   But more because he wished he could do it too.

 

   Jongin stood and headed out of his bedroom, being careful not to wake Jongdae up. he walked in the direction of the noises, curiosity taking control of his body. He really wondered what was happening there, and how Sehun could make Luhan scream like this every night. He must have some skills Jongin wanted to know about. Yes, he really wanted to know.

 

   He arrived at the door and opened him a bit, just enough to peek through the small hole. He didn’t really pay attention not to make any noise because he knew the two lovebirds wouldn’t hear him anyway. What he saw in the bedroom made his eyes widen and his hard member twitch in his pants. These two definitely could play in these gay porn movies. As he inspected further, Jongin noticed something more than just Sehun’s length between the smaller’s asscheeks. Could Sehun fuck Luhan with both his cock and a dildo? That was… Jongin didn’t know Luhan could take so much.

 

   Though after staring at it for more than a couple of seconds, Jongin realized it was way longer than a dildo. It seemed way more slimy, too, and… way more alive. Actually, it was so long and huge Jongin wasn’t sure if he was really seeing this. He moved a bit, deciding to look over at Sehun instead.

 

   What he saw was even worse than what he imagined. From Sehun’s back, something that looked like the half of an octopus was literally coming out of his skin. Tons and tons of weird and slimy limbs were coming from that black thing. It was so disturbing, and Jongin would have screamed in terror because Sehun, his best friend, didn’t seem human at all, but the whole thing strangely turned him on more than it scared him.

 

_ Tentacles. Sehun is a tentacles monster. _

 

   Images of hentai popped everywhere in his mind and Jongin quickly moved back, not even minding about closing the door. His hand moved down to his pants, reaching for his aching member.

 

   ‘’Fuck…. I definitely wish I could do that with Soo...’’

 


	10. Mine [1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luhan gets a little reminder about who he really belongs to.

**Mine**

* * *

 

Luhan had been spending a bit too much time with Xiumin recently. 

Rectification: WAY too much time. 

 

It all started when Luhan had taken that habit of abandoning Sehun in the living room to go help Kyungsoo with the food. The younger had noticed how Xiumin’s eyes would  _ too  _ often wander over Luhan’s body as the smaller would walk to the kitchen where Kyungsoo was silently preparing their dinner while the eleven (well more like ten, now, since Luhan shamelessly abandoned Sehun) other wolves played video games in the livingroom. 

 

Then Sehun had started noticing how Xiumin would  _ constantly _ sit beside Luhan whenever the boys ate or sat in the livingroom. And Sehun surely knew, deep inside, that the old man was clearly doing this on purpose. And Sehun found it extremely annoying. 

 

The worst surely was that Luhan didn’t seem to mind at all. He even welcomed Xiumin whenever the other wanted to sit beside him or start a conversation. Saying Sehun was jealous was probably the biggest understatement, but the younger would still deny it completely. He wasn’t jealous at all! He was simply protecting his boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. But secret one, that was for sure. No one knew about it except Sehun and Luhan themselves, though the other ten boys could surely see, by the way Luhan would let Sehun kiss his cheek without complaining, or by the way he would so carelessly sit on Sehun’s lap when they were watching tv. They weren’t subtle at all, but it’s not like they weren’t the only gays in there anyways. 

 

They were eating, Sehun sitting beside  _ his  _ Luhan and Xiumin, again, decided he would take place beside the deer, not so accidently bumping into Kyungsoo who was about to sit right on that chair. The cook frowned a bit but didn’t complain much, walking away and choosing a seat beside Jongin, who clearly wouldn't be the one to complain about Kyungsoo’s choice of chair.

 

Xiumin’s hand so freely moving to Luhan’s thigh without him pushing it away surely was what made Sehun fume in anger. His face was completely red as his eyes shot flames to Xiumin’s hand, almost hoping the older’s palm would set on fire and burn. It shocked himself a bit to realize he had thought such thing, but the oldest clearly deserved it for trying to claim what was already his. He heard someone choking and looked up, seeing Jongin staring right at him while hiding what seemed like a laugh. Though the tanned boy stopped abruptly as he noticed Sehun’s dark eyes aiming their glares at him. 

 

Jongin immediately became as red as Sehun, but not out of anger nor embarrassment, but more of nervousness at the sudden soft hand landing right on his left thigh and at the warm breath fanning near his ear. 

 

‘’Jongin, you okay? Is my food alright?’’ 

Sehun would have smirked at how flustered Jongin looked at that moment, but that’s only if he hadn’t heard Luhan giggling, probably because of some lame joke Xiumin had whispered to him. He angrily planted one of his chopsticks in the nearest piece of meat he could find before putting it in his mouth and chewing on it with a bit too much strength, earning a couple of weird glares and comments.

 

‘’Sehun-ah, I hope you know this is not how we use chopsticks.’’ 

 

‘’Sehunnie, your face is so red! Did you eat something too spicy for your kiddy throat to handle?’’ 

 

‘’Look at how he’s staring at you with dark eyes, Jongdae, he looks like he wants to murder you with that chopstick. I don’t think it’s a really good idea to make fun our baby right now.’’ 

 

‘’Oh… You’re right.. Because now he’s staring at  _ you _ , Baek, and he looks even angrier...’’ 

 

This day surely wasn’t Sehun’s best day. 

 

*****

 

That night, Sehun went to bed without any words spoken to Luhan, who simply looked at the younger with a confused look before disappearing to the bathroom to take a quick shower before going to sleep. Actually, Sehun had been acting way too strangely the whole afternoon and evening, or since the incident during their lunch. Luhan didn’t have a single clue why Sehun was being such a baby, nor why he wasn’t talking to him. It was starting to get slightly annoying and that’s when Luhan took the decision to, after his shower, talk to Sehun about this like real adults would. 

 

But when Luhan walked out of the bathroom, he found a sleeping Sehun on the bed and the sight was way too cute to be ruined. Strangely, the younger seemed incredibly peaceful even though he’d been angry and sulking the whole afternoon. Luhan simply shrugged it off, slipping inside the warm blankets to find sleep as well. He didn’t dare going closer to Sehun, scared he’d wake the boy up, so he stayed on his side of the bed, laying down on his back as he stared at the ceiling for a bit. Soon, sleep got the best of him and he closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber that wouldn’t be disturbed the whole night. 

 

Sehun wasn’t really sleeping when Luhan came back to the bedroom, he just acted as if he was so Luhan wouldn’t ask any questions about his behavior. The thing was that he was, indeed, feeling way better after that perfect idea had popped into his mind, and he already couldn’t wait for the morning to come so he could make sure everyone in this cottage knew that Luhan was his.  _ Only his. _

 

*****

 

The next morning, Luhan woke up, feeling a bit sore. Maybe he had been moving a lot in his sleep. He opened his eyes only to find complete darkness around him. The boy frowned, not really used to be in such darkness. The room wasn’t  _ that  _ dark even though the lights were off. It took him a while to finally feel his surroundings and that’s when he noticed the soft fabric covering his eyes. 

 

And the gag ball stuffed in his mouth, where dried drops of saliva stained his chin.

 

And the rope around his wrists bounding him to the headboard. 

 

And the ones around his ankles spreading his legs. 

 

Wide.

 

Luhan immediately started screaming, or tried to, wriggling around and trying to break free. His heart was racing in his chest and he was panicking, breath hitching as he found it difficult inhaling because of the gag. He couldn’t see anything, nor let out any coherent screams for help and it scared him to death. 

 

A hand quickly went on his shoulder and he felt a whole body shifting on top of his, preventing him from moving too much. He felt a hot breath near his ear and he froze, the only sound he could hear being his own heart and his heavy breathing. 

 

‘’Just breath by your nose, Lu, you don’t have to fear anything, it’s me..’’ A deep voice echoed in his ear and it took him a few seconds to realize it was Sehun’s. He immediately relaxed his body and Sehun hummed in content, lips brushing on the older’s ear. Sehun took Luhan’s earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on it before letting it go and moving to his neck instead, where he left a few hickeys while mumbling the same word again and again. 

 

_ Mine. _

 

Luhan should probably have been scared of that behavior, but it could only turn him on at that moment. Sehun was probably the one who bound him like that and even though it wasn’t the best wake up sex, Luhan could only whimper and moan at Sehun’s treatment. The younger moved back as he heard those sounds and smirked at the sight in front of him. Luhan was completely naked (it was a miracle he had managed to undress him  _ and  _ tie him to the bed without the boy waking up) and spread wide for him to ravish and mark as his. Both his cock and tentacles were already getting impatient, but he knew he should take his time. Before he would get to plunge inside the boy, he needed him to beg loud and clear for the whole cottage to hear. 

 

Luhan tried figuring out what was happening exactly. He couldn’t feel Sehun on him anymore, and the only thing he heard was a low chuckle that made him shiver. The air felt cold on his skin, but he was feeling hotter and hotter. Only the fact that he knew Sehun was staring at him and that he couldn’t move made him all flustered and Sehun noticed the red cheeks under the black tissue over Luhan’s eyes. Slowly, he moved one of his hands to Luhan’s stomach, fingers tracing random patterns on his skin. Luhan’s breath hitched in his throat again and he would have bitten his lip hard if it wasn’t from that damn gag preventing him from doing so.

 

‘’Baby…. You know why I’m doing this to you, right?’’ Sehun whispered near Luhan’s ear, making him gasp because he didn’t even feel Sehun near him in the first place. The older tried to swallow normally, not saying anything because it’s not like he could really speak. Instead he shook his head, but maybe he shouldn’t have because the growl that escaped Sehun’s lips made him tremble even more. 

 

‘’Well then…. Maybe I should help you remember?’’ Sehun’s tone was cold like ice and Luhan didn’t like it a single bit. He felt a hand resting flat on his thigh before it started wandering around, moving higher and closer to his inner thigh before suddenly retreating. ‘’Does that make you think about something, Lulu?’’ This time, Sehun’s tone was soft, but it was too soft and he definitely sounded like a serial killer about to kill his prey.

 

Luhan’s brain was working hard, trying to figure what was the link between the hand on his thigh and Sehun’s behavior. It took him a couple of seconds before everything finally took place and he froze again, frowning under the blindfold. Xiumin. 

 

Sehun noticed the change in Luhan’s body and chuckled, making himself comfortable by sitting on Luhan’s tummy. That’s how the smaller realized Sehun was also completely naked. ‘’I see my Lulu is smart, after all. You remember, now, so you know why you’re being punished.’’ Luhan would have replicate, telling Sehun that Xiumin clearly was just a friend and that he had no reason of being this jealous but the boy couldn’t do much without his senses. A soft whine escaped his lips instead as he tried to show he wasn’t so willing to receive that said punishment. 

 

Sehun rolled his eyes at all, hands landing on both sides of Luhan’s head as he leaned down until their noses touched. ‘’Actually…. This is not really a punishment, so don’t be so sad, will you? It’s more of an experiment I wanted to test...’’ Sehun said, smiling wickedly at Luhan even though the boy under him couldn’t really see anything. He continued to talk: ‘’So I was browsing the net the other day, and I saw that, apparently, when a guy has multiple dry orgasms, when he’ll really cum, he’ll release more semen than he would usually do when he’d cum once. And you know how my tentacles love your little baby juice, so I thought about testing it! They’ll be super happy, so the only thing you need to do is to cum dry as much as possible for them to have a good meal~’’ 

 

Luhan’s eyes widened under the blindfold and he shook his head repeatedly. He hated when Sehun did this to him, and he surely wasn’t willing to do such a thing. Though he quickly noticed that he couldn’t even move at all, and that he didn’t have much choice but to go with Sehun’s idea. He whined again, but it only made Sehun laugh. ‘’I knew you wouldn’t agree, that’s why it’ll count as a little punishment… You know I love you, right? I’m just doing this so the others will know that you’re mine and only mine.’’ 

 

Several tentacles started making their way out of Sehun’s back, making him hiss at the small amount of pain. The appendages wandered around Luhan’s body without touching him, wondering where they should start. The smaller’s skin was already covered with a thin layer of sweat, chest rising up and down as he breathed heavily. It was mainly because Sehun wasn’t speaking nor moving and he didn’t know at all what was happening and it clearly turned him on, but if you’d ask him, he’d have simply answered that it was because Sehun was crushing his limbs.

 

The tentacles opted for Luhan’s inner thighs, their warm and slimy texture making Luhan gasp, startled by the sudden feeling of something wrapping around his thighs. He could recognize Sehun’s tentacles a bit too well now and he immediately relaxed under their touches, making Sehun smirk at the sight. This was going to be incredibly fun for him. 

 

Luhan felt how the appendages purposely avoided his hole, instead moving around his legs and hips, one tentatively moving up his length, wrapping itself around it and giving it a light squeeze. The smaller could only moan as his small member quickly came to life, hardening a bit too fast for his liking. Sehun didn’t move nor speak, only watching Luhan’s features as the older squirmed and whimpered under him. He was already hard, which wasn’t necessarily a good thing, because he didn’t know if he’d be able to hold back long enough. 

 

The teasing continued for a while and Luhan was getting way too bothered by the feeling of emptiness. He needed something to fill him up, and the slow stroking of his length clearly wasn’t enough. He didn’t want to beg, but he knew that he’d end up breaking at some point. Sehun was so determined he’d never manage to make Sehun give up first. A thin tentacle rubbed on his gaping and twitching hole and he knew for sure he would be losing this game. His hips started thrusting down on the small appendage, hoping it would at least move inside him, but it just stayed there, massaging his rim and driving him insane. He couldn’t even speak and tell Sehun to just fuck him already, which he would have done by then. 

 

Sehun noticed how needy Luhan had become only by the touches of his tentacles and he thought about giving the boy a small reward, since the goal of this punishment wasn’t the teasing but the multiple dry orgasms he was going to give him. The tentacle near Luhan’s hole finally slipped inside, much to the boy’s pleasure as he eagerly sucked it even deeper until its tip poked his prostate. Immediately, the tentacles wrapped around his length tightened their grip, guessing it probably wouldn’t take long for the smaller to cum for the first time that morning. 

 

The thin tentacle inside Luhan’s hole simply started massaging that spot that would make Luhan see stars, and he did indeed see them. Though he soon started whining, the appendage not big enough for his liking. He needed something else. Something way bigger than that small tentacle. He couldn’t really express his thoughts because of the gag and he started hating Sehun for gagging him. He tried moaning louder, hips still moving up and down on the tentacle in his hole but in vain, Sehun wasn’t doing anything at all. 

 

In fact, Sehun was actually doing something. His hand was tightly wrapped around his own erection as he watched Luhan’s face contort in pleasure. He could feel, through his tentacles, how tight Luhan was clenching around the small appendage in his ass. He knew how much the smaller wanted something else yet he found so beautiful, silently begging like this, and didn’t want it to end yet. At one point, he got so incredibly close to the edge he needed to stop, knowing he would lose control if he didn’t go further. 

 

Sehun finally listened to Luhan’s complaints, moving forward to untie the gag in his mouth. The smaller took a deep breath with his mouth as soon as it was free, but it soon mixed with a loud moan of Sehun’s name when a second tentacle went up his ass. The younger leaned down, kissing Luhan fully on the lips and invading his mouth with his tongue. The boy didn’t complain at all, parting his lips and teasingly sucking on Sehun’s tongue, making him groan. 

 

‘’Luhan, tell me what you want, and I’ll gladly give it to you..’’ The taller whispered on Luhan’s lips before nibbling at his bottom one. The older whimpered as the second tentacle inside him started massaging his prostate as well, feeling like he was going to cum soon. 

 

‘’B-Bigger… I need something bigger, Sehun.. P-Please give it to me..’’ 

 

It wasn’t long before Sehun complied, sending another appendage near the boy’s hole, this time at least twice as big as the ones already inside him. It rubbed its round tip on Luhan’s rim before ramming inside his unprepared hole, making the smaller scream in pain mixed with pleasure. He felt like he was about to rip apart, his walls stretching incredibly wide to be able to fit the whole girth inside him. He was about to tell Sehun it was way too big but when the tentacle reached his sweet spot, Luhan saw white and came on the spot. 

 

He came dry, of course. 

 

Luhan felt like he was about to explode, every muscle of his body contracting as the strong effects of his dry orgasm hit him. He was panting, face completely red as he mumbled nonsense that sounded like beginnings for Sehun to let him cum. Sehun clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, moving off Luhan’s stomach and moving down between his legs instead. ‘’There’s still plenty more orgasms like this to cum, Lulu, I think you really need to get used to these.’’ He said as his hands traveled around Luhan’s milky thighs where the tentacles hadn’t established themselves.

 

Only a whine escaped from Luhan’s dry lips and his hips started moving on their own again as if forcing the huge tentacle to move inside him. His length was red and throbbing, and Sehun could even feel it twitching under the tentacles’ slow pumping. 

 

It continued for what seemed like hours to Luhan and at some point he lost the count of how many times he had cum dry. The big tentacle kept thrusting inside him with a slow agonizing pace as the two thin ones brushed over and over again on his bundle of nerves. He was moaning so loudly now that he didn’t have the gag and he just stopped caring, not a single thought given to the ten other guys sleeping. 

 

Sehun, on the other hand, watched Luhan carefully. Sometimes he’d touch himself while looking at Luhan’s features, and at how hot he looked all tied up and blindfolded. Some other times he’d just stare at how beautifully Luhan’s hole would stretch to accommodate such things, and everytime the tentacle removed itself completely, he could see how the stretched hole gaped wide as it slowly closed again. Though the tentacle wouldn’t even wait for it to close completely before thrusting in again, plunging in deep inside the smaller. 

 

‘’S-Sehun! Sehun please fuck me… I beg you.. I-I need to cum so badly! Please please please please Sehun please!’’ 

 

The younger smirked at that. He had been waiting for a while for Luhan’s begs and he was incredibly happy Luhan had finally succumbed. He leaned on top of the boy again, staring up at him with that wicked smile again. He caressed the older’s cheek, making him gasp. ‘’Do you deserve it, though? You’ve been so bad… Being all touchy with someone else when you clearly know that you’re mine...’’ 

 

Luhan couldn’t handle it anymore. He needed to cum so badly and it was the only coherent thought he had in mind. The tentacles were touching him everywhere, making his skin burn in need for something more. Something more human. ‘’I-I’ll be good Sehun.. I promise I will! I’m all yours! Now please let me cum..!’’ He begged again, lips dried and throat sore from the constant screaming. 

 

Sehun chuckled, pressing his lips on Luhan’s for a small kiss before nodding even though Luhan couldn’t really see him. The tentacles started to move away, leaving his hole and making him whimper, almost whining as his hole closed up completely. They left his cock as well, only one last tentacle staying at the base of the length to prevent him from cumming too soon. Sehun didn’t untie him nor removed the blindfold, though. He loved to see his Luhan completely powerless under him. 

 

The younger positioned his dripping member between Luhan’s legs and the smaller let out a content moan as he felt the warm tip gently poking his red and abused rim. Sehun didn’t really take the time to lube himself, knowing Luhan was prepared enough for him. With a slow pace, Sehun buried himself completely into Luhan’s tight heat until his balls pressed on Luhan’s buttcheeks. 

 

The boy could only moan at the feeling. He had missed it a lot, and it was so different from the tentacles, probably more than a billion time better. Though he’d never say Sehun’s hidden tentacle monster wasn’t satisfying, because it was way more than that. Sehun’s cock just had this little something that made it even better than any other thing that was made for fucking. 

 

After a little wait, Sehun started moving inside the boy, earning a few moans and whimpers from him. He leaned down, lips meeting Luhan’s in a hungry kiss before he moved down to the boy’s neck, marking him with deep purple hickeys on his collarbones and neck, adding to the ones that were already there. His thrusts got faster and faster until he was pounding hard inside the smaller’s twitching hole.

 

Luhan was on the verge of cumming dry again and it was the last thing he wanted. He clenched hard around Sehun, making the younger groan in pleasure. He noticed the boy’s length was a dark shade of red, twitching and dripping every time Sehun would bury himself deep inside Luhan. The smaller’s moans changed to weak whimpers and Sehun felt his body trembling under him. He knew Luhan had enough and it was time for his tentacles to get the big lunch. 

 

One thin appendage went out of his back, resting near Luhan’s length as Sehun continued pounding inside Luhan. The younger moved his lips near the boy’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe. ‘’I think it’s time for my Lulu to give his juice to the tentacle, isn’t it?’’ He whispered and Luhan could only nod eagerly, head leaning back in pleasure as Sehun hit his sweet spot again and again. 

 

Then it all happened at once: the tentacle wrapped around the base of his throbbing member moved away as the other thin one slipped inside the tip of Luhan’s member and the boy came, screaming Sehun’s name for the whole cottage to hear as the tentacle greedily sucked everything before it could even drip from Luhan’s cock. The appendage retracted once Luhan came back from his high and Sehun came a little later, releasing his own load deep inside the boy beneath him. 

 

Luhan had probably passed out because when Sehun removed the knots tying him up and the blindfold, Luhan wasn’t moving, respiration steady as his member laid limp again. Sehun smiled at the sight of Luhan’s naked and marked body. He laid back down beside him, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy as he looked at him sleeping soundly. 

 

_ Mine. _

 

*****

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t sleep at all that morning. And it was even worse than it usually was.

 

He didn’t know what was happening in that room, but he wouldn’t ever dare to go and peek. Luhan was screaming so loudly he knew he wasn’t the only one who had been woken up hours ago. These two had so much stamina it was almost scary, and they also were incredibly hot to hear. 

 

Kyungsoo hated to admit how much this all turned him on, and he had to be laying on the side for his erection not to show through the blanket. It was getting unbearable, and he had thought about moving his hand into his pants to get over with it, but his face would go red at the thought. It was way too embarrassing and he wouldn’t be able to live knowing someone had heard or seen him jerking off to the sounds of Luhan being fucked probably harder than he had ever been fucked in his entire life. 

 

Jongin, on the other hand, was laying down on his back, hard-on proudly standing in his blanket as his hand moved up and down his dripping member. The two lovebirds were way too hot to hear. He had thought about peeking again, but he had cum so quickly after seeing what Sehun was capable of… And this time he wanted to enjoyed every little seconds of the live porn audio. 

 

As he jerked himself off, the image of Kyungsoo suddenly popped in his mind, a groan escaping his lips at the thought of these plump lips wrapped around his cock. Without even thinking twice, he removed his hand from his pants and stood, quietly walking to the room he knew well. Kyungsoo was laying on his side, the boy’s back facing him. He smirked, making his way to the bed without Kyungsoo noticing and he leaned down near Kyungsoo’s ear, but not enough for the boy to feel his breath. 

 

‘’I bet you’re as hard as me right now, hyung...’’ 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he yelped, almost jumping out of his bed at the voice that startled him. He turned around, the blankets falling from his body and revealing his pretty little erection through his pajama pants. Jongin chuckled, climbing on the bed and hovering Kyungsoo. ‘’Knew it.’’ 

 

The older swallowed thickly, not really able to comprehend what was happening. Before he could even blink, he found himself laying down under Jongin, who stared at him like an animal looking at its prey. 

 

‘’Hyung… Let’s have some fun… What about I try to make you scream even louder than Luhan… What do you think?’’ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are looking forward Kaisoo's little fun time


	11. Mine [2/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaisoo finally has some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates ;-; My brain tends to drift away from the sinful fics when it's filled with university crap.... ugh

**Mine**

* * *

 

Minseok was a smart boy. Minseok was a really really smart boy.

 

Sehun probably didn’t know how turned on everyone would get in the house each time he fucked Luhan. The smaller’s moans were so incredibly loud and he knew it was impossible for anyone in this cottage not to get hard at the sounds. Especially him. 

 

He could freely admit how much Luhan turned him on, but with Sehun around, it was nearly impossible to get in touch with him. He had tried that day, and the result was actually… pretty interesting. He even noticed that the more he paid attention to Luhan, the more Sehun would notice and the louder Luhan’s moans would be during the night. 

 

What a luck his room was right beside these two. 

 

He brought his hand down to his erection, fingers wrapping tightly around the base as he closed his eyes. It was so easy to imagine Luhan on top of him with all the moans that were coming from the other room. He tightened his grip around his length, trying to imagine how tight the boy would be around him as he’d move his round ass up and down, whole body bouncing on Minseok’s cock. 

 

His hand started moving up and down, Luhan’s moans and whimpers echoing in his ears and making him so fucking hot. He let out a quiet groan, the image of the boy riding him becoming clearer with each second…

 

Until another sound came to his ear. 

 

And this clearly wasn’t Luhan’s moans. 

 

_ Kyungsoo? _

 

*****

 

_ ‘’Hyung… Let’s have some fun… What about I try to make you scream even louder than Luhan… What do you think?’’  _

 

It took Kyungsoo a few seconds to actually understand Jongin’s words. And when he did, his eyes widened (as if they weren’t wide enough) and he simply stared, face going red. He didn’t know if it was only him, but it felt like the room had become a bit too hot and he had a bit difficulty breathing. He stared up at Jongin, who just stared at him with that smirk that made Kyungsoo’s heart beat incredibly fast. 

 

Slowly, Jongin leaned his body down on Kyungsoo’s until the smaller could feel every curve and bump of Jongin’s body on his, especially that hard bulge between Jongin’s legs that was tightly pressed against his, that was just as hard. The younger quickly noticed it and his smirk widened. It only took a small thrust of his hips down on Kyungsoo’s to make the boy moan, and Jongin knew the smaller had that erection for a while now and that he was more sensitive than ever. 

 

Jongin’s lips moved to the smaller’s neck, brushing his lips against the soft skin and feeling the boy under him shiver before he moved up to Kyungsoo’s ear, teasingly licking and nibbling at his earlobe. Kyungsoo’s body was a new territory he couldn’t wait to mark as his own. His white and milky skin was somewhere Jongin couldn’t wait to explore. So to explore is what he did.

 

‘’Let me make you feel good, hyung..’’

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t really complain once Jongin’s lips parted, wet and warm muscle traveling down his neck. The younger could taste the salty sweat and he knew Kyungsoo was his to ravish. His plump lips traveled further down to the smaller’s collarbone, licking, sucking and biting at the flesh, the soft moans coming from Kyungsoo’s mouth convincing him to go further on. 

 

Kyungsoo soon found himself shirtless, the piece of cloth thrown somewhere unknown in the room as Jongin continued his exploration down on the other’s body. His lips and teeth brushed against one nipple and Jongin smirked as he noticed the bud was already hard. He took the opportunity to take it in his mouth, lightly sucking on it and almost waiting for the taste of the milk to erupt in his mouth. Though of course there wasn’t any, which didn’t bother him so much because Kyungsoo’s moans were making up for it. The smaller boy under him had his fingers curled in Jongin’s hair, slightly putting pressure on his head to bring him closer. 

 

_ How eager. _

 

Jongin nibbled at the warm bud in his mouth before retreating and giving the other one the same treatment, to which Kyungsoo didn’t complain at all. When both of his nipples were red and hard, Jongin continued moving further, leaving marks here and there until he reached the hem of Kyungsoo’s pants. He stopped there, warm breath fanning between the boy’s legs as he looked up, silently asking for the boy’s permission. When Kyungsoo’s eyes met the other’s, it’s like he didn’t even need to speak at all, the lust filling his dark orbs answering by themselves. 

 

Jongin didn’t need to be told twice, hands fumbling to remove the smaller’s pants and underwears in one go, revealing the red and hard erection Kyungsoo had been keeping locked in his pants. The older shivered as cold air hit his bare and sensitive skin and he looked down again, almost moaning at the sight of Jongin staring down at his leaking cock and licking his lips, looking like he’s ready to devour it. Kyungsoo didn’t really mind about that anyways, he needed relief. Now. 

 

Jongin stared for a few more seconds before looking up at Kyungsoo again and chuckling. ‘’You’re really cute when you leak.’’ He said simply before leaning down and darting his tongue out, licking at the slit and tasting Kyungsoo’s precum. The smaller couldn’t help but moan at the touch, closing his eyes and holding on the sheets tightly. It was only the beginning yet Kyungsoo felt like he could cum in less than a minute, which was far too soon to his liking.

 

Jongin hummed at the incredible taste, licking his lips again before, this time, engulfing the whole mushroom head in his mouth and giving it a hard suck. He smirked when he felt more precum leaking from the slit, Kyungsoo’s sinful moans echoing in the room and making him grow even harder in his tight underwears. He didn’t know such a pure and cute human being could taste so good. He didn’t know Kyungsoo could be so… loud, either; the boy’s moans sounding like heaven for his ears. 

 

Without a second thought, Jongin moved down until his nose met Kyungsoo’s skin, cute little pubic hair tickling him. He wouldn’t really admit how he was used to sucking cocks, but the way he was holding all of Kyungsoo’s erected length in his mouth made Kyungsoo realize it wasn’t the first time the other was doing such thing. He honestly didn’t mind at all, since he knew the younger would bring him to his climax quite quickly and that’s the only thing that mattered. 

 

Of course, Kyungsoo couldn’t hold back his moans once Jongin started moving his head up and down, lips sealed tightly around him as his tongue moved freely, teasing the prominent vein. The younger probably enjoyed this as much as Kyungsoo did, and soon one of his hand, the one that wasn’t on Kyungsoo’s thigh to prevent him from thrusting into his mouth, moved down to his own erection, hand palming his bulge through his underwears. He as well moaned around Kyungsoo’s cock, sending vibrations to the whole length. Kyungsoo couldn’t really care less if his moans were heard all around the cottage. He could hear Luhan’s just as well and it made all of this even hotter, and with a loud scream of Jongin’s name, his back arched and he came harder than he ever did before, shooting his seeds deep inside the younger’s throat. 

 

‘’ _ O-Oh J-Jongin..! _ ’’

 

The said male started having difficulty not to cum on the spot, his desire to hear more of Kyungsoo’s moans building up inside him. He swallowed eagerly, sucking hard to milk the other from everything he had until Kyungsoo became limp in his mouth. He then moved away from him, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth with the other’s length as he stared up to a panting Kyungsoo. Jongin almost cursed out loud at how hot the other looked post-orgasm but he didn’t say anything, instead of moving up and catching Kyungsoo’s lips into a heated kiss. 

 

Kyungsoo was a bit taken aback by this, though he couldn’t complain at all. He made a slightly disgusted face as he could taste himself in Jongin’s mouth but he kissed him back until his lungs were completely empty. He broke the kiss to get some air, opening his eyes to look up at Jongin. With a bit of nervousness, he moved his hands around the younger’s neck, pulling him close until their foreheads met. 

 

‘’Jongin… Please let me give you the same treatment you just gave me...’’ 

 

The taller didn’t need to be asked twice and he smirked, tongue darting out to lick Kyungsoo’s lips seductively. ‘’I’ll gladly do so...’’ He whispered, moving away to have enough place to remove what was constricting his fully hard member. He hissed a bit as the fresh air met his burning and sensitive skin, staring at Kyungsoo as he crawled toward him, straddling him and leaning down until the tip of his length poked the smaller’s plump lips. ‘’Give it a lick, maybe? You’ll see, it tastes like candy.’’ He hummed with a low voice, smirk still glued on his face. Kyungsoo couldn’t look away from the younger’s dark orbs and he nodded, doing as he was told: parting his lips and giving kitty licks at the mushroom head. 

 

Jongin groaned and leaned his head back, encouraging Kyungsoo to go further as his hips started moving on their own. The smaller didn’t say anything, knowing what Jongin wanted and giving it to him. He parted his lips wider to accommodate the large girth and let it slide inside his mouth, both of them moaning at the feeling; one because of the tight grip around his cock, and the other because of the feeling of the thick length moving up and down his throat. Of course, Jongin couldn’t keep his eyes away from Kyungsoo’s plump lips tightly wrapped around his length. He had always wanted to see this; his cock disappearing into the petite male’s mouth. Now that he could finally live it in the reality (and not in his imagination to reach his peaks), it all seemed even better and he knew he’d have difficulty holding back his orgasm.

 

It didn’t take too long for the younger to release everything he had in Kyungsoo’s mouth, breaking their eye contact as he leaned his head up, a low groan escaping his lips as he came. The older swallowed everything without a complaint and gladly sucked Jongin until nothing was left anymore. Once the boy’s cock was slick and clean, Jongin pulled out and leaned back down, catching Kyungsoo’s lips into a heated and sloppy kiss, 

 

Their moans echoed through the room, mixing with the ones coming from Luhan and Sehun’s room. Needless to say, the other boys were used to hear Luhan screaming Sehun’s name and they were slightly surprised (or not) to hear more moans coming from another room. It seemed like two of them had found a partner to release the tension with, and it had certainly caught everyone else’s attention. 

 

After all, it only gave them more sounds to jerk off to.


	12. The Sheep That Wanted to Be the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luhan decides it is time for him to have a bit of control for once.

**The Sheep That Wanted to Be the Wolf**

* * *

 

It was just another day in the cottage for the twelve immature boys. Well… Maybe only for ten of them, after all. 

 

It had been a few days now since Luhan had come back to life from his  _ terrible  _ flu, but his grumpy attitude never really left him since then. Especially toward Sehun. To say the younger was boiling with sexual frustration was a huge understatement, but the fact that Luhan had made him endure so many days without his precious ass had Sehun think about giving the smaller a revenge. Now that he was in good form and just as frustrated as his boyfriend, it was the taller’s turn to decline the offer every night, faking exhaustion. 

 

Of course, Luhan had noticed the sulky behavior of his boyfriend and it angered him even more that he decided to have this own revenge as well. But, of course, his would be way more… creative. 

 

***

 

That night they both went to bed when everyone else did, taking a quick shower before changing and slipping under their covers. Luhan didn’t say a thing this time, not proposing any intercourse and only mumbling a small ‘goodnight’ when Sehun did so. The taller wrapped his arms tightly around him, bringing the smaller to his chest and hugging him tightly before slowly drifting to sleep. Luhan, on the other hand, kept his eyes open, waiting for Sehun’s breathing to slow down before making his moves. 

 

It was quite easy to find everything he needed. Everything that Sehun loved using on him. He couldn’t wait to return the favor and use them on the younger as well. He silently climbed back into bed, holding the rope Sehun once used on him and doing just the same to the other, slowly tying his wrists up to the bedpost while making sure Sehun wouldn’t wake up. He knew he was screwed if the other was to drift away from his sleep, so he took all of his courage and worked slowly on making the tightest knots possible. 

 

Luhan backed up a bit to admire his work, a smirk curving on his lips. The older had never felt this urge of dominating before, but Sehun’s childish behavior had driven him over the edge and he really needed to be filled. 

 

So filled he would be. 

 

Once everything was cleared, Luhan looked at the time. Midnight. Perfect. Soon he found himself straddling Sehun again, this time not bothering about applying too much pressure on the younger’s hips since it was time for his boyfriend to wake up anyways. 

 

Luhan had retrieved some random large bandage from the bathroom and quickly wrapped it around Sehun’s torso, which made the said male stir awake. Sehun groaned and looked around, soon realizing his wrists were bounded and his first reflex was to free his tentacles, which seemed useless. The bandage around his chest being way too tight for them to come out. 

 

Sehun cursed and looked around, his eyes started to adjust to the darkness and he spotted a figure on top of him, making him freeze. 

 

“L-Luhan…?” 

 

The smaller only giggled, noticing how his plan of binding Sehun’s tentacles and preventing them from coming out had succeeded. The boy leaned down a bit, his face a few inches away from the younger and he smiled sweetly. “Hey there, Sehun-ah~” He cooed, making Sehun wriggle some more before sighing and rolling his eyes. 

 

“Why did you tie me up, Lulu? Untie me immediately. And remove this damn thing over my chest, too. What do you think you’re doing?” Sehun spoke, trying to sound annoyed but he clearly wasn’t able to hide his arousal. He had been quick to notice Luhan had used the same rope he had previously used on him and that simple fact made his whole body heat up. He had started wondering when Luhan would be so needy to the point he’d do such thing, and he secretly was looking forward to it. 

 

The smaller smiled even more, moving closer to deposit a small peck on  Sehun’s lips before sitting up straight again, leaning back a bit to purposely apply some pressure between Sehun’s legs. The tied up boy reacted immediately, a shiver running down his spine and he groaned. “Don’t worry, Sehun-ah, I’m only redeeming what you kept me away from for too long.” The older finally answered, licking his lips before reaching for a piece of cloth, which he used to cover both of Sehun’s eyes. 

 

The taller clearly wasn’t used to be in this position and he wriggled awkwardly when he was put in complete darkness. He felt Luhan shift on top of him but he couldn’t see at all and he groaned, not quite liking to be restrained this way. Luhan, though, seemed to like the view a bit too much but he urged himself to continue, getting quite impatient. 

 

Sehun soon felt the other move in between his legs and he instinctively tried to shut them. He received a small slap on the tight and he sighed, letting Luhan remove the only piece of cloth he had on him before settling between the taller’s legs. Luhan wasn’t quite surprised when he noticed the other was already starting to harden and the smaller couldn’t help but lick his lips, leaning to kiss down Sehun’s waist and down to his inner thigh, purposely avoiding his hardening erection for the moment. His lips continued moving around and Sehun groaned, hips jerking up.

 

“If you’re going to do this are you at least going to do it properly?” Sehun groaned, to which Luhan answered with a small bite near the other’s balls and he immediately tensed, quickly getting the message and closing his mouth shut. Luhan smiled, happy about the reaction he got from his boyfriend and he continued kissing around his length, sometimes nibbling on his skin just to have the pleasure to see Sehun tense and shiver. He found himself loving to be in control way more than he thought he would, and he promised himself he’d make this as memorable for him as he would for Sehun.

 

He continued his movements for a bit more time, noticing how Sehun’s length seemed to harden even though he wasn’t touching it, only the feeling of Luhan’s soft and moist lips on his skin turning him on enough to make him harder and harder. When Sehun felt Luhan’s lips on him no more he froze, cursing mentally at himself for letting the other blindfold him. There was nothing in the world that made him more uneasy than not being in control in bed, but somehow the whole sense depriving thing got him way more aroused than he should have been and, of course, everything seemed to feel ten times better when he finally felt Luhan’s heavenly mouth engulf the tip of his cock. 

 

The smaller boy almost laughed at the sound Sehun made; a mix of a slutty moan and a manly groan -as impossible as it sounds, which turned Luhan on even more and he continued his way down Sehun’s erection. His mouth took more and more until the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat and he even then he didn’t stop, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing the thing down until his nose met the skin of the taller’s belly. It wasn’t the first time he was deepthroating the other, but he still had difficulty holding his gagging reflexes, tears forming in his eyes as gave the erection a good and hard suck. 

 

Sehun would probably have cum on the spot if Luhan’s lips weren’t holding on the tip of his length so tightly. Not being able to see the boy’s mouth full with himself was slightly disappointing, but if the fact he couldn’t see anything really enhanced his senses that much then he didn’t even mind at all. He heard -and clearly felt, too- the boy moan around his cock and he groaned in answer, only then noticing his back was arched and his hands were holding on the rope tightly, knuckles turning white. 

 

When Luhan was longing for air he started moving back up again, tongue running over the prominent vein of Sehun’s erection, lips still tightly wrapped around the soft yet thick skin of it while he moved back up, letting go of the length with a slight pop sound. He felt Sehun’s body relax again and he smirked, looking down at the saliva and pre-cum covered cock and licking his lips. “You’re so close already, yet you haven’t even tasted my hole yet.. I should probably prevent you from cumming that soon…” He whispered, one hand reaching for a ring-shaped object and his smirk widened. 

 

Sehun wasn’t sure he understood what was happening until his felt the metal ring sliding on his tip and he whined, struggling more and more as it slid down his cock to the base, its tight grip preventing him from any releases he thought he would have. The taller heard Luhan giggle and he groaned, knowing he would have to correct the boy’s bad behavior. Too soon his thoughts of revenge were interrupted, though, when he felt Luhan’s mouth take him again and his mind focused on the immense pleasure the other was giving him, completely forgetting about the ring. 

 

Luhan was quick to get back to his work, now moving up and down along Sehun’s cock as he sucked and hollowed his cheeks, tongue running around the sensitive tip. He grew to quite enjoy Sehun’s shivers and trembling, moaning every time he felt the taller’s length twitch in his mouth. He knew Sehun was getting closer and closer to his release and he continued his movements, wanting the other to reach his peak without being able to release, and so he did just that. 

 

It didn’t even take Luhan five minutes before he heard Sehun curse, his whole body shaking in pleasure as he came dry. Sehun never felt such thing, the pleasure rushing down to his cock in waves only to be stopped at the base, the ring preventing him from his release. His body seemed to react pretty badly, becoming even more sensitive and he cursed again, struggling to try and get Luhan’s mouth off him because even though he felt like heaven, the pleasure was way too much and he couldn’t even imagine getting another orgasm like this. 

 

Just to torture him a bit more, Luhan kept his mouth around Sehun’s length for a little while more, sucking even harder even though absolutely nothing was coming out of the mushroom tip. When he finally moved back, a trail of saliva connecting his lips with Sehun’s erection, the taller sighed in relief, which made Luhan chuckle. “I knew you’d like this..” He whispered, climbing up Sehun’s body to catch his lips into a heated kiss. The taller instinctively tried leading the kiss but Luhan prevented him too, running his hands over the younger’s sensitive skin, which took him off guard. Sehun couldn’t help but groan and the smaller took the opportunity to invade his mouth, tongue exploring the other’s moist cavern. Sehun didn’t mind much, telling himself it was only a one-time thing anyways, and that soon he could claim Luhan back.

 

The smaller broke the kiss after a while, both of them panting. He stared down at Sehun’s pleasured face and he felt his body heat up even more. He hadn’t even taken the time to touch himself yet, and his own clothes were getting way too tight to handle. An idea suddenly popped in his mind and he smirked, shifting a bit and kissing down Sehun’s neck and up to his ear, nibbling on the taller’s earlobe. “Sehun-ah…” He whispered, letting his tongue trail down on a sensitive spot on the other’s neck, making him shiver. “I need you to do something for me…” The smaller added, to which Sehun could only growl, too busy concentrating on the wet and warm tongue sliding down his sweaty skin. His erection throbbed again, begging to fill Luhan up to the brim. 

 

The smaller took that as an ‘I’ll do whatever you want me to do’ and took the time sucking on flesh presented in front of him, creating a nice hickey on Sehun’s neck, who just laid there, breathing in and out heavily. Once he was done he moved back a bit, admiring his work before looking over at Sehun’s face and licking his lips. “You know..” He started in a seductive tone, slowly shifting to be straddling Sehun’s face. “It’s annoying to have to prepare myself all alone when I have a pretty boy to do it for me.. It just sucks that your hands are tied, so you can’t do much with them. Why don’t you try and prepare me otherwise~?”

 

Sehun felt how Luhan was standing right on top of him and he shivered, knowing exactly what the boy wanted to do. Of course, he didn’t mind a single bit, and with how hard he was, he just couldn’t wait to feel the smaller’s tight walls around him already. He felt the boy shift on top of him and he parted his lips, waiting for his lips to meet Luhan’s skin and when they did, he didn’t waste any time, kissing near Luhan’s rim and nibbling at the skin before darting his tongue out, licking and sucking at the soft skin near his hole. The smaller immediately started mewling in pleasure, hips slightly grinding against Sehun’s face as the other teased him. “Mmmh… Sehunnie, you’re so good at this…” Luhan moaned, leaning his head back in pleasure, length fully erect and twitching in pleasure as the taller ate him out greedily. 

 

Soon Sehun’s tongue found itself thrusting inside and Luhan bit his lip, trying not to be too loud. He pressed his bottom harder against the taller’s mouth, Sehun only fucking him faster with his tongue, the wet muscle rubbing onto his walls perfectly, stretching his rim. The younger was trying so hard not to try and break free and just fuck Luhan with his tentacles. They were struggling inside him, wanting to touch the smaller one so badly but the tight fabric wrapped around his chest locked them in. He tried to forget about their greediness, continuing to work his magic on Luhan’s body until his body was trembling, hole twitching madly around Sehun’s tongue, trying to squeeze it deeper inside. 

 

Luhan moved back against his will, leaving the two of them panting, both wanting their release more than anything. The smaller reached for the bottle of lube he had put on the side as he crawled down, once again facing Sehun’s throbbing erection. He squeezed the bottle right on the younger’s tip, Sehun gasping as the cold substance ran down his burning length and he shivered, hips moving unconsciously, hoping to feel Luhan’s tight walls around him soon. Of course, the other didn’t waste any time, hand pumping his cock nicely to spread the lube all around, leaving no place untouched. Sehun groaned, thrusting in Luhan’s hand. “Come on, baby, just impale yourself on me already..” He ordered, but Luhan wasn’t in the position to obey right now, so he simply giggled, climbing on top of the taller again and pressing a sweet peck to his lips. “Don’t be so eager, we have the whole night ahead of us…” He whispered, placing himself on top of Sehun’s length, the tip poking and rubbing against his entrance, making the both of them moan at the missed feeling. 

 

Luhan continued kissing down Sehun’s neck, the taller thrusting his hips again and again to try and just get inside the boy already, but in vain. Sehun’s attempts made Luhan smirked, and after a while he finally stopped his teasing, moving his lips away from the other’s skin to sit up straight, holding himself onto Sehun’s chest as he oh so slowly moved down onto the younger’s erection. Luhan didn’t stop until he was sitting on the taller’s hips, his hole nicely hugging Sehun’s erection. He felt the other twitch inside him and he could only moan, tentatively squeezing onto Sehun’s length and the other groaned some more, hips thrusting up as a message for Luhan to just move already. So moving he did.

 

He started with a slow but deep pace, watching as Sehun’s face contorted in pleasure. He had missed this feeling so much, and if it wasn’t from that damn cock ring still tightly bound around the base of his cock, he probably would have creamed Luhan’s insides already. The older sensed the need in Sehun’s groans and attempts of thrusting up so he finally increased his pace until he was bouncing madly on top of him, both of them moaning or growling each other's name until Luhan moved down to seal their lips together into a heated and deep kiss. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, their sweaty bodies rubbing on one another. Sehun again tried to move his hands, needing so desperately to touch the older, but the tight ropes holding his wrists prevented him to. He knew he wasn’t helping himself struggling like this, that he’d have quite bad bruises the next day, but he couldn’t care less. He wanted to hold onto Luhan so badly, he wanted to run his hands down the smaller’s torso, he wanted to feel his ass cheeks in his hands, squeeze them tightly until Luhan would have finger marks all over his bottom and thighs. But, of course, he wasn’t allowed to such thing. 

 

Luhan felt like he was getting closer and closer to his release, the muscles in his legs close to giving up from the hard bouncing. He knew Sehun was just as close, so he moved away, earning a few whines and groans from Sehun, but as soon as the younger felt the cock ring before removed from him, he wasn’t so disappointed but the sudden loss anymore. On the contrary, he couldn’t wait to feel the tight boy around him again, so he could finally get the release he had been longing for for so long. 

 

Luhan lost no time into filling himself up again, moving back down onto Sehun’s length. He didn’t take long finding his sweet spot, hitting down on that exact place again and again, the taller’s thrusts up making it all even better. They both didn’t last long at all, Sehun soon releasing with a loud groan of Luhan’s name as he emptied himself deep into the other, and Luhan soon followed, the sudden fullness making him reach his peak not too long after, releasing all over Sehun’s stomach. His thrusts didn’t stop just yet and he rode his orgasm for a while more before collapsing on top of the younger, a smile making his lips curve. Sehun, on the other hand, felt like he was going to explode. Of course, his tentacles had smelled the smaller’s semens, and they were desperately trying to get out of him, wanting to taste Luhan so badly. He arched his back, trying to free them and he started struggling again, making the older on top of him pout. 

 

“Sehun-ah, what are you trying to d-” 

 

Luhan was quickly interrupted as he heard a ripping sound and he frowned, moving back up and before he could even continue, a dozen -if not more- tentacles burst out of Sehun’s back, all of them blindly reaching for the smaller. Luhan’s eyes widen and he tried to yelp, but two of the black slimy appendages immediately made their ways to his mouth, preventing any sound from escaping his lips. The rest of them all wrapped around the smaller’s body, pulling them away from Sehun and down onto the mattress, pinning him there. His arms, legs, torso, and back were completely covered, the tentacles circling around him until he couldn’t even struggle anymore. One even wrapped around his head, placing itself right at his eyes, immersing him in complete darkness. They were pulsing around him, releasing more of their slime to cover him entirely, the two on his mouth oozing their sweet aphrodisiac down his throat, giving Luhan no other choice but to swallow it all. The effects were immediate, his body heating up, becoming more sensitive than ever, every move of one appendage making his body tremble. His erection stood proudly again and he whimpered, hole twitching and dripping cum. 

 

“Ah… Luhannie, baby, I thought you knew that preventing my poor tentacles from you brought quite bad consequences… They’re quite angry, now, I can’t even control them. Hopefully, they won’t be too harsh on you~” Luhan heard Sehun whisper in his ear, and he figured he had been freed from the rope as well as the blindfold. The smaller didn’t say anything, too busy concentrating on the dozen of appendages rubbing against his skin. Sehun, on the other hand, watched with lustful eyes, quite satisfied with the punishment his tentacles were going to give to Luhan. 

 

One quite big tentacle made his way toward Luhan’s clenching hole, wasting no time into thrusting in, which made Luhan scream around the ones in his mouth, the burning sensation on his walls making his length throb. As it thrust in and out at an impossibly punishing pace, another soon followed, stretching him even more, alternately pounding into Luhan’s insides, constantly hitting his prostate. The two in his mouth started thrusting in as well, moving down his throat, almost making him choke, before moving back to let him breathe for about a second and then repeating their action. One also wrapped around his leaking erection, moving around and squeezing him from time to time. The smaller couldn’t even hold for too long, cumming for a second time all over the tentacles on him, that all gladly sucked on the boy’s semen. The appendages abusing his hole never stopped, making Luhan struggle and try to break free, the over-sensitiveness kicking in. Of course, that’s not what stopped them and Luhan’s length had no choice but to harden again. 

 

It all continued for what seemed like an eternity, and at one point Luhan lost the count of the number of times he had come. The tentacles fed on him, continuing their abuse until it seemed like not so much was spilling from the boy’s length anymore. Luhan was so exhausted but the aphrodisiac constantly being oozed in his mouth kept him going, balls tight and painful from the constant cumming. After one particularly painful orgasm, he finally felt the tentacles spilling their own release inside him, filling him up even more before moving out of him completely, both his mouth and ass dripping and wide open. The one around his flat and tired cock moved away as well and he sighed, all of them suddenly tightening around him, giving him what seemed like a clumsy hug before retreating completely, leaving him wet and panting on the mattress. 

 

Luhan didn’t even open his eyes, too exhausted to do anything. He felt Sehun’s hands moving him and he just whimpered, feeling like he was lifted up from the bed. “You took them so well, Lulu, I’m really proud of you. That’s what you get for trying to take a place that’s not yours.”  Luhan didn’t feel or hear anything much after, passing out from exhaustion before he could know what was happening. 

 

What he knew had happened, though, is that he certainly had the night of his life.


	13. The Sick B*tch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luhan needs a little tonic to fight his cold.

**The sick bitch**

* * *

 

It was just another day in the cottage for the twelve immature boys. Well… Maybe only for ten of them, after all. 

 

‘’OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH SEEEEEHHHUUUUNNNNNN WHEEEEREE ISSSSS BAAA DAAAABBBBDD PAAAIIIIDDDDKILLLERRRRR’’

 

(Translation: Oh Sehun, you fucking bastard, where is the painkiller you told me you’d bring me.)

 

Sehun groaned and stood from the couch, handing his controller to Kris who gladly replaced him. To say the younger had forgotten about the painkiller was a huge lie. He had simply gotten distracted by Kai  _ forcing  _ him to join his game. It was, really. Games are pretty distracting sometimes. 

 

Though of course, after Luhan’s screamings, he didn’t dare get distracted a second time and quickly made his way to the bathroom to get the said pills and a glass of water, which he brought over to his shared bedroom with the smaller boy. Luhan lifted his head from the thousand of pillows laying under him and he sighed. 

 

‘’You _ forgot _ .’’

 

‘’I got  _ distracted _ .’’ Sehun was quick to answer as he sat onto the mattress, handing the medicine to his grumpy boyfriend who took them without much of a ‘thank you’. 

 

It was rare for Luhan to get sick, but when he did, he made sure everyone was aware of it. Especially Sehun, who would become his personal nurse, or, as Sehun liked to say, his victim. Sehun sat on the edge of the mattress, watching as red-nosed Luhan took his pills. He then took the empty glass and put it on the endtable, watching as the smaller closed his eyes and sighed, hoping they could just kick in already so he’d feel a bit better. 

 

‘’Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, Lulu?’’ Sehun asked with a soft voice and Luhan simply groaned. 

 

‘’Let me sleep.’’ 

 

Sehun raised an eyebrow and scoffed, standing back up and crossing his arms on his chest. His lips parted and a snarky comment almost slipped out of his mouth but he held himself. He didn’t want Luhan to be even grumpier than he already was. 

 

The sick boy reached for his blanket, lazily putting it over his head to cover his eyes from the light. He whined some more and shivered out of cold. One second he was burning, the other he was freezing, and it was seriously going on his nerves. He held onto the cover tightly, trying to curl in a ball.

 

Sehun noticed that and smiled a bit. He was tempted to let the other suffer from his coldness but he just couldn’t. He was a  _ sweet, amazing, completly extraordinary  _ boyfriend, afterall. He walked to the other side of the bed and laid down behind his sick boyfriend, wrapping his arms and legs around him on top of the cover to try and warm him up a bit, resting his head on Luhan’s shoulder and pressing a few kisses on the unvealed skin. 

 

Luhan frowned a bit and turned his head to stare at the other, yawning a bit. ‘’Don’t do that, I don’t want you to catch my cold.’’ He said, his tone a bit harsh, but his words still were caring and Sehun simply shook his head, holding onto Luhan tighter, a bit too tight, even, and the smaller made a face. 

 

‘’Don’t worry, Luhannie, the creature inside me boosts my immune system, I can’t catch these weak little colds like you.’’ He said sweetly, his tone teasing and playful. He earn a elbow hit by the older and he chuckled, shifting to pepper Luhan’s face with kisses, to which the other whined and tried to get away. 

 

‘’Are you sure there’s nothing that could make you feel a tiny bit better?’’ Sehun asked again, licking his lips. Luhan had had this cold for a few days now and because of his supposely tired and weak state he had forbidden Sehun to any sexual intercourse, which led the younger to feel quite frustrated. His poor tentacles had had nothing to eat for a few days and it was getting harder to control them. Of course he respected Luhan’s choice but he was getting tired of being rejected and he thought a little blowjob wouldn’t be too bad. It could, maybe, make Luhan feel a bit better and give him some strength to fight his cold! That’s what Sehun told himself anyways.

 

Luhan sighed and turned a bit to look at the younger. ‘’I know what you have in mind, and my answer is no. I’m sick and tired, so just let it go!’’ He whined, which made Sehun pout. He tentatively moved his hand around the cover, trying to spot Luhan’s crotch and he knew he had his hand right on it when the other frowned. 

 

‘’You know, I’m sure a little fun wouldn’t be too bad for you… And since you’re freezing, it would help warming you up a bit… Plus, if you’re scared of making too much noise, I’ll make sure your mouth stays full enough to muffle your sinful sounds...’’ Sehun whispered near the boy’s ear, hand starting to palm Luhan’s bulge and the smaller sighed, closing his eyes. Sehun was right, somehow, and the fact that they both didn’t do much in the last few days left him just as frustrated, and when Sehun’s hand started moving over his crotch he couldn’t even push him away.

 

‘’I’m warning you, though, just a blowjob.’’ 

 

That was all Sehun needed and he smiled widely, a few tentacles already escaping his back to help him in his duties. One reached to the door, locking it shut to be sure no one would try and come in and in a matter of seconds Sehun slipped under the blankets and down Luhan’s body, stopping in front of the slight tent that had formed in the boy’s pants. 

 

Sehun smirked at the sight, noticing how Luhan was already quite aroused and he congratulated himself for being so good at this. Two of his appendagea moved the boy’s pants down, revealing his hardening erection. Luhan shivered a bit, the cold hitting his legs and groin, though Sehun’s warm hands were soon brought over to hold onto his thighs and a warm breath fanned over his cock, making him whimper. 

 

Sehun was quick to bring one quite large tentacle up and out of the blanket, easily slidding between Luhan’s parted lips and the boy moaned again, this time the sound muffled by the large appendage. Sehun felt his own length twitching as Luhan started sucking lightly on the tentacle, making it wriggle and thrust in his mouth happily. 

 

Sehun licked his lips, moving closer to Luhan’s tip, blowing some air on the sensitive skin as he fed from Luhan’s sinful moans. The smaller’s hips thrusted up and Sehun smirked, finally reaching to lick Luhan’s length from the base to the tip, receiving another muffled moan from the boy. He didn’t waste any more time and, as soon as he reached the tip, he engulfed the mushroom head in his mouth, giving it a hard suck and feeling Luhan shiver under him. 

 

The tentacles around him started getting quite impatient, deciding to join the game as well, wrapping themselves around the rest of the boy’s length, squeezing and pumping Luhan’s twitching erection. The boy started getting quite noisy, and even though Sehun appreciated the sounds that were escaping the boy’s mouth, he prefered not to get caught with a tentacle up Luhan’s mouth.

 

Instead, to make him a bit less louder, he decided to go with two tentacles up his mouth.

 

Another appendage reached up to Luhan’s face, slipping between his lips and following the one already there with its thrusting. They both found a rythm, pressing heavily on Luhan’s tongue as they slid down his throat and up to his lips, repeating their actions over and over again. Sehun ran his tongue over the slit, tentacles and mouth pleasuring the smaller boy under him. He continued sucking, making small movements of his head, letting the wet tentacles take care of the rest.

 

It didn’t take much time until Sehun noticed how close Luhan was to his release and he moved his mouth back to let his tentacles take care of the rest. His mouth dove down to the boy’s milky thighs, kissing, sucking and bitting at the soft flesh to mark it as his. One of his hand unconsciously moved between the smaller’s legs, one finger heading to tease Luhan’s rim, finger slipping inside and rubbing his walls and prostate. He felt the boy’s hole twitch around his finger and he smirked, continuing his movements as he kissed up to his balls. 

 

The tentacles continued pumping and squeezing Luhan’s length, driving the boy crazy. He was oh so close to his release, but the constant tightening around the base of his cock made it impossible for him to just reach over the edge already. He whined around the two tentacles in his mouth, hips grinding against both Sehun’s finger and tentacles. 

 

When the tentacles around the base of his cock loosened a bit, a particular thrust of Sehun’s finger right on his spot made the boy arch his back and see stars. There were loud moans muffled by the appendages in his mouth and he came all over his stomach, feeling the familiar tickling of the slimy tentacles moving to suck up his release. Sehun continued his assault on Luhan’s prostate to milk him dry and when he felt the boy jerk around he stopped, knowing he was getting too sensitive. 

 

The tentacles finished their job, the ones in his mouth rewarding Luhan with their own release, which the boy couldn’t do anything but swallow. After that they retreated, sliding back under the blankets and following the others that previously were on Luhan’s stomach back to Sehun. The younger boy removed his fingers as well, giving Luhan’s thighs a few more kisses before kissing up onto his torso. His head slipped from the cover and he continued kissing up until his lips met Luhan’s. 

 

The smaller wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck, pulling him close and kissing back until his lungs were begging for new air, which didn’t take long due to his stuffy nose. Sehun moved back to break the kiss and watched as Luhan tried catching his breath, eyes closed and panting. 

 

‘’I told you… only a blowjob… you fucker.’’ 

 

Sehun laughed at that and pecked Luhan’s lips before moving beside him, slender arms moving around the smaller to pull him close and he kissed his temple. ‘’But you’re not freezing anymore, are you? I bet you feel at least ten times better.’’ Sehun whispered, holding the other tightly in his arms.

 

Luhan didn’t say anything, only emiting a faint hum and he rolled on his side to bury his face in Sehun’s embrace, feeling even more exhausted than he did before. He told himself he was only feeling better because of the painkiller finally kicking in, but somehow he knew Sehun had this effect on him too, and he didn’t feel  _ that  _ grumpy anymore. 

 

Luhan was close to falling asleep when he felt Sehun move, as if trying to get away from him and Luhan only held him tightly, slightly frowning as he heard Sehun groan. 

 

‘’Where do you think you’re going?’’ 

 

Sehun pouted and looked at the door. ‘’I… heard Jongin call me. I think he needs me for something.’’ He said quickly, trying to move again, in vain. Luhan might have been sick, but he still had quite a strong grip on him. 

 

‘’He needs your help my ass, Sehun. You got what you wanted, now let me sleep.’’ Luhan mumbled tiredly and Sehun had no choice but to listen, letting out an exagerated sigh before shifting to get them more comfortable. 

 

He looked down at Luhan’s features as the other slowly fell asleep and the younger couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He fixed a few strands of hair on Luhan’s head and closed his eyes, not against taking a nap along with the grumpy sick boy.

 

_ His  _ grumpy sick boy.

  
  



	14. Sehun's Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luhan gets sugar coated... literally.

Sehun’s Feast 

 

“Dae, give me the pancake plate!”

 

“Could someone pass me the nutella?”

 

“For fuck’s sake, Jongin, do- I TOLD YOU NO WHIPPED CREAM”

 

“Soo, did you make any bacon?”

 

    The cottage’s dining room was filled with twelve energetic boys and so much food one could last for months without starving. The day’s theme: American brunch. The table was filled with everything you could find in a continental breakfast restaurant. Pancakes, waffles, muffins, french toasts, fruit, and, of course, nutella and whipped cream.

 

Sehun’s two favorites, if you’d ask him.

 

It’s not that the taste appealed him this much, but it’s more the way that Luhan was licking his knife full with nutella and his fingers dipped in whipped cream that made his crotch and tentacles rather jealous. He had difficulty eating his own food, too concentrated on the way the older’s lips were wrapping around his own finger. The way he would suck on it to get all the whipped cream off his digit before pulling it out. The way his tongue darted out to lick on the stained knife. Of course, all Sehun could think about was the boy skillfully manhandling his cock.

 

    That special thought made him choke on his waffle and he coughed loudly, getting a few rough pats on the back as well as a couple glares from the others, Luhan included. The youngest reassured everyone and just continued eating, looking down at his plate. He was definitely horny and he gave himself a mental note to subtly steal the nutella and the whipped cream for the night. It could, after all, become quite useful to spice up the evening’s fun.

 

***

 

Night came and Sehun was quick to fulfill his duty, sneaking in the kitchen during the video game hour and stealing the two things that he needed before going back to the boys as if nothing had happened. Everyone went to their room a bit before midnight and Luhan immediately hurried to shower, letting the younger alone in the room to prepare their night. He hadn’t thought it was necessary to warn Luhan about the further events, deeming it was more pleasant this way.

 

Luhan came out of his steamy shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, when he noticed Sehun sitting on the bed, completely naked, a finger dipped in the pot of nutella. He frowned and their eyes met. Sehun chuckled and took his finger out before putting it in his mouth, sucking on his digit and humming at the taste.

 

“Chocolate isn’t very good before going to sleep, Sehun-ah.” Luhan warned him as he walked to his dresser, searching for some clothes for the night. He was trying to look completely unfazed about the situation, though it did trigger him a bit. He guessed the younger was trying to send him a message, considering his not subtle hardening length, and even though Luhan wouldn’t be able to say no, he still liked to make the fun last from time to time.

 

“Ah, but nutella is so~ good, Luhan. You know what would make it taste even better, though?” Sehun asked the smaller when he finally removed his finger from his mouth, eyeing his forms and curves as Luhan searched in the drawer.

 

When Luhan finally turned around, giving up on the pajama, Sehun brought his finger back to the chocolate, taking some with his finger before spreading it on his lips. “Come here.” He whispered, his tone already dropping lower and Luhan gulped, taking a few steps closer until his thighs hit the mattress. Soon he was pulled down by Sehun, only a tiny yelp escaping his lips before Sehun had caught them in a heated kiss.

 

The younger’s lips tasted like nutella, and Luhan had to admit it did taste better this way. He soon started licking and sucking onto Sehun’s upper and bottom lip, cleaning them from the sugary spreading before he let Sehun control the kiss, his tongue slipping between Luhan’s lips to taste the chocolate as well. When they parted, Sehun was quick to turn them around, pushing Luhan down and hovering him.

 

“You don’t even know how much of a turn on you are when you eat, Lulu. I couldn’t think of anything else but you licking my cock clean whenever you had those pretty fingers of yours in your mouth. I bet they didn’t taste as good as me.” Sehun groaned, hand moving to his own erection and tugging on it until he was completely hard in his hand. Luhan could only watch, biting his lip as arousal filled him. “Are you curious to know, baby?” The taller added, crawling up and grabbing onto Luhan’s hair to lift his head up until the tip of his hardness was a few millimeters away from the smaller’s lips. Sehun continued pumping himself, simply loving the way Luhan was staring. He even swore he noticed the boy’s tongue licking his lips and he smirked, tugging on his hair and rubbing his mushroom tip over Luhan’s mouth.

 

Luhan closed his eyes, lips parting out of reflex to have Sehun thrust in. The tip soon retracted, though, making the older whine softly and Sehun chuckled, slapping the other’s cheek with his cock. “So eager to take me in your mouth, aren’t you? I’m not ready, though, there’s still something else missing..” He tutted, rubbing his erection over Luhan’s check again before moving back and reaching for the whipped cream.

 

Luhan watched as the other sprayed whipped cream all over his length. He put the can not too far away afterward, his fingers curling once again in Luhan’s locks, bringing him a bit closer. The boy didn’t even need to be told at all and he immediately opened his mouth wide, accommodating both Sehun’s erection and the whipped cream. He hummed and closed his eyes, the white substance filling his mouth everywhere Sehun’s cock wasn’t. It slid heavily on his tongue until it reached his throat and he was pushed even further until the taller’s balls hit his chin. He moaned around Sehun’s length and he heard him groan. The taste of Sehun and the whipped cream mixed together perfectly.

 

Luhan started moving back and the younger watched as his length came out of the boy’s mouth completely cleaned off the cream. The thought made his length throb lightly and he groaned, not even waiting for Luhan to start taking him in his mouth again before thrusting in, hitting the back of the smaller’s throat and feeling him constrict around his girth. He could still feel the cold whipped cream in Luhan’s mouth, cooling down his burning erection. He continued thrusting in and out of the boy’s wet cavern who so skillfully sucked and licked. When Sehun felt like there wasn’t enough whipped cream left in Luhan’s mouth for his liking he pulled out, taking the can and spraying some in the boy’s mouth before pushing back in the wet heat.

 

His tentacles had become rather greedy, knowing Luhan was so well displayed for their fun and Sehun hadn’t even thought about letting them out. A few appendages came out without him even realizing, too busy feeling Luhan’s mouth around him as well as preparing himself to climax deep in the boy’s throat. It’s when he heard Luhan gasp and when he felt the small tentacles passing through Luhan’s rim that he knew they had acted by themselves. The low moan that escaped the smaller male’s mouth, sending vibrations through this whole cock, brought him over the edge and he came with a loud groan, seeds spilling deep down his lover’s throat.

 

Luhan didn’t expect the tentacles at all, the few stretching him suddenly taking him by surprise and making his own length throb. The taste of Sehun’s semen mixed with the whipped cream and he swallowed everything, sucking even harder, clenching a bit around the appendages sitting inside him before moving his mouth away. His head laid back down on the bed, neck aching from being kept up. He closed his eyes and shivered, feeling the tentacles inside him wriggle because of the pleasure of their host climaxing.

 

Sehun came down from his high quicker than Luhan expected him to and he leaned down on top of him, kissing up his collarbone to his lips. He chuckled and licked at a tiny bit of whipped cream that was left on the corner of Luhan’s lips. He decided it was the tentacles’ turn to have some fun and let them move freely, more of the appendages roaming out and heading to Luhan, either wrapping around his legs to keep his still or joining the ones already filling him.

 

As the tentacles stretched Luhan good, Sehun reached for the pot of nutella, admiring his boyfriend’s body and trying to decide where to spread out the hazelnut spread first. He dipped his finger in the pot before running it down on Luhan’s chest, taking the other by surprise. The cold spread had him open his eyes, looking down and biting his lip. He watched with lustful eyes as Sehun dove down, tongue darting out to lick at the trail of nutella. His tongue brushed against Luhan’s nipple and the boy moaned. Sehun did exactly the same with the other nipple before taking the small bud in his mouth, sucking lightly until there was no chocolate left on his milky skin.

 

More appendages had joined in Luhan’s hole in the meantime, wriggling inside him and thrusting lightly, rubbing against his walls and making the boy’s hole twitch. Adding Sehun’s sucking and licking at his sensitive nipples had him leaking all over the fat tentacle wrapped around his length. He was already so close to his peak, knowing just a few more thrusts and licks would send him over the edge…

 

“Ah, I knew I had forgotten something…” Sehun’s voice brought him out of his haze and he watched as the younger reached for the pink cock ring, a devilish smirk appearing on his lips as he heard Luhan whine in disagreement. The older had no say in this, though, sneaky appendages preventing him from pushing the unwanted toy away as it slid down his length, staying still at the base of his erection and stopping him from any release.

 

Sehun chuckled and leaned down a bit, pressing a soft kiss to Luhan’s lips. “Don’t be all pouty, pink fits you so well...” He whispered and kissed him again. The older whined anyways, feeling the pressure build up in his groin. The tentacles were still pressing against his sweet spot, driving him insane. Sehun simply admired his boyfriend’s features, the way his face was contorting in pleasure as he tried not to cum dry.

 

Feeling like it was enough of teasing, Sehun made the dozen of tiny tentacles retreat from Luhan’s hole, leaving the boy whimpering, empty and stretched. The taller sat between Luhan’s legs, bringing him up gently and making him sit on his lap, hands caressing his sides. Sehun grabbed the nutella, spreading some on his own shoulders and collarbones.

 

“Here, lick.”

 

Luhan immediately did so, licking his lips before dipping down. When the tip of his tongue met the sweet spread, he felt something large, hard and wet nudging at his hole. It wasn’t Sehun’s cock, he knew that. It was something even bigger and he shivered, moaning as it started applying some pressure at his rim. He took more nutella in his mouth, the spread mixing with Sehun’s salty sweat. When the appendage suddenly rammed in, Luhan knew for sure this one had never fucked him before. It was way too big.

 

The tentacle pushed inside in one rapid thrust, stretching him wide to accommodate the large girth to the point he wanted to rip apart. Once seated rather deep, it continued its journey even deeper, wriggling inside him. Luhan whimpered and looked up at Sehun, the other’s lips meeting his before he could speak. The large tentacle finally stayed still, its slight pulsing making his hole clench every time.

 

Luhan broke the kiss after a while, cheeks pink and panting. The pain had dulled too quickly and he quietly blamed the tentacle’s slick for it. It wasn’t normal for him to accommodate to such a girth so quickly. He didn’t say a word, though, simply clenching hard enough around it to catch Sehun’s attention. The younger looked down, smirking a bit before bringing to Luhan’s mouth two nutella covered digits. He didn’t even need to ask.

 

As soon as Luhan had them both in his mouth, he felt the appendage move inside him, slowly making its way out, leaving his hole gaping. Luhan’s tongue ran along Sehun’s fingers, sucking at the sweet spread until the tentacle thrust back inside him, the force of it making the taller’s fingers hit the back of his throat. Afterward, both of their moans filled the room with no place at all for silence to come back.

 

The appendage opted for a hard and deep pace, not really minding how Luhan’s body could barely support to force of its thrusts. It simply rammed inside his stretched yet tight hole over and over again, making it twitch and hug the shaft nicely. Luhan still had Sehun’s fingers in his mouth, unconsciously sucking on the two digits even though they were completely clean. He was a moaning mess, his hips bouncing up and down the other’s lap due to the strength of the tentacle. He was seeing stars, yet he was unable to cum and more and more pleasure continued to build up inside him with no chance of release.

 

“You’re taking it so well, Lulu. God, you’re so hot…”

 

Sehun watched in awe as the appendage rammed deep inside Luhan again, making the boy shiver from the insane amount of pleasure. Sehun’s own erection rubbed with Luhan’s every time the boy moved up and down onto his lap. The light sucking on his fingers wasn’t helping either and a few small and jealous tentacles decided to join in, slipping past Luhan’s sealed lips to be sucked at as well. The smaller probably didn’t notice, too lost in his haze of pleasure.

 

All Luhan could feel was the wet and slimy skin of the appendage rubbing and stretching his walls, the one still pumping his bounded throbbing length, Sehun’s hand rubbing onto his thigh and ass cheek and his fingers sitting on his tongue as he sucked it like he would suck on a pacifier. If he didn’t have the chance to cum soon, he felt like he most probably would pass out. There was too much stimulation and the tentacle inside him was touching so many places that he had never been touched before…

 

Sehun quickly noticed Luhan was on the verge of losing it and he slowly put the other back down on the bed, removing his fingers from the boy’s mouth only to have him moan even louder. Sehun groaned at the heavenly sounds and slowly moved his hand down, making sure to brush his fingers on Luhan’s overly sensitive skin until he reached the pink ring around his erection.

 

“Do you want it off, baby?” Sehun asked softly, and Luhan looked down, nodding quickly. The older’s eyes were filled with need and plead. His length ached so much, the tentacles still brushing all around the girth, each of these movements making him twitch. The largest of them was still thrusting in and out, though it had slowed its pace, making Luhan feel every little movement of the fat skin against his heated and spasming walls.

 

Luhan also felt very well as the tight ring around the base of his length was slowly brought higher, the tentacles still rubbing against his balls and erection as it slid up. The boy was waiting impatiently, feeling his climax getting closer and closer as he was freed from what was preventing him from his sweet release. When the ring was finally thrown aside, all he needed was one nudge against his prostate for his semen to evacuate his body. Of course, a loud moan of Sehun’s name followed before the boy was resting motionless on the mattress, all the pleasure he had felt fading to a pleasant feeling in his stomach, leaving him exhausted and satisfied.

 

All the small appendages reached for Luhan’s cum, sucking his skin clean before reaching back for Sehun. The larger one stayed deep in the heat of Luhan’s body for a little longer before slowly sliding out, making the boy tremble. It left his hole wide and gaping before retracting, and by then only the sound of Luhan’s breathing could be heard in their bedroom.

 

Luhan’s whole self was something to incredibly beautiful after each of their sessions and Sehun caught himself staring at the boy’s marvelous body and the way his chest was heaving up and down with every deep breath he took. God, he wished he could have this view forever.

 

He was brought back to reality when he heard Luhan whimper and Sehun immediately went behind him, taking the boy in his arms and kissing his shoulders gently. “You were amazing, Lulu, it was perfect just like it always is…” He whispered to his ear and Luhan hummed, turning around to face the younger and wincing at the pain in his butt.

 

“A warning would have been appreciated, though. I’ll never be able to walk for days, now..!” He answered with a pout, making Sehun smirk.

 

“That’s good. That was my exact purpose.”

 

Luhan hit the other’s shoulder with his hand and Sehun smiled, reaching down to press his lips against his boyfriend’s. “Don’t deny you loved every second of it, though…” He mumbled against Luhan’s lips, still able to taste the chocolate from the boy’s mouth. “The nutella and whipped cream were a really smart idea. We’ll have to do that more often…” Sehun licked Luhan’s lips, who smiled a bit and nodded slowly.

 

“Only if you let me choose what to use next time~”

 

_“As long as it’s something I can ram inside you, then it’ll surely do.”_

 

***

 

Kyungsoo woke up in the middle of the night with the surprising urge to… eat something.

 

    It was rare that the boy wished for a midnight snack, but he did wake up with a growling stomach and knowing there was a pot of nutella waiting for him in the pantry had him up and heading to the kitchen without himself even realizing.

 

    He arrived in the kitchen, not even needing to turn on any lights since he knew the room by heart. He licked his lips, taking a spoon from one of the drawers before walking toward the pantry and opening the door. His hand brushed against the shelf, searching for the pot that seemed to have completely disappeared.

 

    Where the hell was _his_ nutella?

 

    Kyungsoo let out a groan and searching a bit more before realizing it wasn’t there at all. He tried thinking about where they could have left it but he remembered he was the one who put it there when they cleaned the dining room…

 

Then he also remembered the incredibly arousing sounds he heard before being able to fall asleep (which was after thinking about his grandma to stop his erection from growing in his pajama pants). These sounds… Did Sehun… take their pot of nutella..?

 

    Kyungsoo immediately closed the pantry and moved back, putting his spoon back in the drawer before going back to his room, his hunger completely gone. Even though he was craving for nutella, and he would probably be the next morning as well, the thoughts of what it had been used for prevented him from even thinking about dipping his spoon in the pot to then put it in his mouth.

 

   _It’s not that it was that disgusting, it’s just that sinful images would pop in his mind every time he would think about the chocolate spread, now, and he couldn’t simply think about his grandma this much._


	15. Call Me Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luhan gets a brand new daddy for the night.

**Call Me Daddy**

 

“Never don’t mind about a thing!”

 

Ten of the twelve boys wildly danced and sang to the loud instrumental music as lyrics scrolled down the television screen. It was Karaoke Sunday in the cottage and everyone screamed and yelled their lungs out to the different songs that burst from the speakers around the living room.

“Call me baby!”

 

Well, everyone except two. Luhan was laying down on the couch that wasn’t being jumped on, or more like destroyed, in his opinion, by Chanyeol and Baekhyun while Kris was sitting on the lazy boy with his phone in his hands, probably wishing he had brought earplugs.

 

“You know my name girl!”

 

Luhan sighed as he watched the others messing around, also wishing he had brought something to plug his ears with. His eyes unconsciously diverted where Sehun was, dancing around with Jongin, sometimes looking over to the television to sing along to the lyrics.

 

“You know I’m here girl!”

 

Okay, the smaller definitely couldn’t help but smile a bit at the sight. Especially when Sehun turned around, his large back and bubbly butt shaking around and capturing Luhan’s attention immediately. The boys goofing around might have some positive sides, after all…

 

Soon he got lost in his thoughts and realized too late that Sehun had noticed him and headed his way, grabbing the poor boy and lifting him up. Luhan yelped and shook his head, trying to convince Sehun he wasn’t particularly in need of dancing on this kind of music. The taller didn’t let him do otherwise, though, moving behind him to grab his arms and make him dance.

 

Luhan let out an exaggerated sigh and pouted, letting the other move him around and make him dance. His disapproving expression soon transformed into a smile, and then into laughter whenever Sehun was making him turn around and do weird dance moves.

 

“Call me baby, babe, call me baby!”

 

Sehun’s voice wasn’t the most melodious of all, but it still brought shivers down Luhan’s spine when the words left the other male’s mouth. He was standing close, body glued to Luhan’s with his lips a mere inch away from the smaller male’s ear.

 

The song finally came to an end and everyone clapped and cheered almost aggressively, Jongdae being the first to reach for the remote and discuss the next song with Minseok and Junmyeon. Sehun’s hands lingered on Luhan’s waist a bit longer, caressing his sides before leaning down and resting his soft lips on the other’s smooth cheek.

 

“What about we change the lyrics to Call me Daddy for tonight?”

 

Luhan almost choked on his saliva as he heard the words, turning around to face Sehun but the male was already gone, back to Jongin’s side when another song was chosen. All the boys went to their usual spot, throat and vocal cords ready to destroy whatever music had been put in the immense speakers. Luhan simply went back to his couch, laying down with his mind full of Sehun and his crotch area full of blood.

 

“Hey…. _PLAYBOY!_ ”

 

***

 

The dinner was way calmer as everyone spent every little bit of their energy dancing, singing and laughing for the whole afternoon. It wouldn’t be a surprise if half of them would be unable to speak in the next morning. The goodnights were bidden considerably early and everyone went back to their respective bedrooms. Luhan came in last, having proposed to help Kyungsoo with the dishes before he went into his bedroom, only to find it empty with the shower running in the other room and a small note on the bed sheets.

 

_Please be a good boy and join daddy in the shower._

_I have a nice candy waiting for you._

 

Luhan would have lied if he said these words didn’t affect him at all. He had spent the whole afternoon trying to deal with unnecessary lust before of the other’s words and butt shaking around and in a mere second, it was all back and probably felt 10 times worst, if not more. He didn’t need to be told twice, Luhan was quick to lock their door, undress, and head in their small shared bathroom.

 

Steam was already covering the mirror when he got in. The room was humid and warm, arousing him even more than he already was. It was a mystery how Sehun managed to make him eager so quickly. Sometimes he hated it, but other times, like this one, he was enjoying how the simple image of Sehun in all his…. tentacles-self could make his cock and ass twitch in excitement.

 

He closed the door behind him and looked toward the shower, spotting the shadow of Sehun behind the frosted glass panel. By the extended appendages forming shadows around the male as well, Luhan knew for sure his friends had already joined the party.

 

“Oh… god… Luhan..”

 

Sehun groaned from within the shower, making the other boy raise an eyebrow, curious. Was Sehun already pleasuring himself without him? Luhan’s lips formed a pout and he quietly made his way to the shower’s entrance, peeking inside. His legs almost trembled at the sight.

 

Sehun’s soaked and muscular body was leaning against the shower wall, head tilted up and eyes half-lidded as one of his greasy appendages had a hold on his erected length, stroking it with slow yet tight back and forth movements while two others were fondling with his balls. It was, for Luhan, one of the most naughty and pleasurable sights.

 

If Sehun couldn’t see him, the tentacles were quick to sense the smaller male’s presence, a few of them reaching for the boy and quickly pulling him in. Luhan’s small yelp brought Sehun out of his trance and he opened his eyes, looking down to see his boy already naked, hard and covered in tentacles. _His best display_.

 

The taller male chuckled, the tentacles there were pleasuring him retreating as he took a step toward Luhan, bending a bit and tilting the boy’s chin up. “I’m glad you came, we were getting a bit lonely…” He whispered, taking the time to brush his lips against Luhan’s before his tongue breached in to invade the other’s mouth.

 

The kiss was wet and sloppy, their saliva mixing with the water from the shower head. Luhan hummed in satisfaction, feeling more and more appendages sneak on his body, rolling around and discovering the feeling of his wet flesh. They circled around his arms, legs, torso, caressing his abdomen or rubbing against his hardening nipples. They made his body even warmer, more sensible to every little touch. His cock couldn’t be harder than it was now, and another moan passed his lips when another tentacle decided to set its home from its base to the tip.

 

Sehun’s hands were also eager to roam around Luhan’s body, these more attracted in the boy’s milky ass cheeks instead, which he gladly fondled with before grabbing onto them tightly, Luhan letting out a surprised gasp in the process. The smaller male wasn’t warned at all when he was lifted up and pressed between the cold shower’s wall and Sehun’s burning body.

 

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, their eyes filled with a mix of pure lust and, somewhere in the corner, a love just as pure. Luhan was quick to pull on Sehun’s hair, lips meeting in, this time, a much rougher kiss, teeth clashing and tongues dancing until Luhan had no other choice but to give up, giving the other all the dominance he was seeking for.

 

“Such a good boy for daddy, aren’t you? Always ready to please.”

 

Sehun’s voice had suddenly dropped an octave lower, his hands more fierce in their exploration, hips glued harder against Luhan’s, their two erections as well as the tentacles rubbing against one another. Luhan was touched from everywhere and when he felt something prodding at his hole, he wasn’t sure if it was one of Sehun’s fingers or one of the appendages that slowly fit inside. When he felt it continuously pushing in, though, going deeper and deeper and stretching him in places he was rarely touched, he opted for the second option.

 

Luhan had no choice but to break the kiss, a loud moan filling the small shower cubicle as the tentacle wriggled inside him, poking his velvety walls and moving so freely inside him. A second one was added and they curled together, stretching him further. Sehun watched and his hips started thrusting motions against Luhan’s. The boy’s every little sound seemed like they came from the most sinful pornographic movie and Sehun couldn’t be more proud.

 

“Say it, baby, that you’re daddy’s little boy, _call me daddy_.”

 

It was clear by the way Sehun spoke that it was an order Luhan had to comply to, but the timing wasn’t the best and several tentacles had taken the opportunity to dive deep inside him right when he opened his mouth to speak, their tip purposely reaching for Luhan’s prostate, hitting it dead on. Thus, Luhan didn’t say it… He _screamed_ it.

 

“O-Oh d-daddy! I-I’m daddy’s l-little baby boy…! It feels so good.. daddy!”

 

If Sehun wasn’t completely hard before, he sure as hell was by now and he needed to fuck Luhan _without any wait_. It seemed like the most intense need he’d never felt before. He needed to be inside the boy by the next seconds and so he would. He would impale him real good.

 

The boy didn’t even have to feel empty, some tentacles not having enough time to retreat before Sehun shifted, his rock hard erection pressing against Luhan’s hole and sinking in without a warning. His grip on the boy’s waist was hard, thumbs pressed against his skin so hard it would probably bruise the day after.

 

“D-DADDY!” Luhan’s lungs emptied themselves completely as he screamed as if Sehun’s cock had managed to push all the air from his body with one powerful thrust. The appendages that didn’t have any time to get out were pushed in even further, not to anyone’s complaint, and they tried their best following Sehun’s animalistic thrusts, which started almost immediately after he had plunged deep inside the other’s hole.

 

The water jet surely wasn’t enough to mumble any of their moans and groans, but its warm water continuously running down their body made it all more pleasurable. The two boys’ bangs were stuck on their forehead, eyes half lidded and lips parted as sinful sounds filled the bathroom. Luhan was glad he was propped up because he knew he had completely lost the ability to stand on his legs anyway. They felt as numb as jelly as they loosely fell by each side of Sehun’s body. He had no idea where the taller male took all his stamina from.

 

The water made every little touch more perceived. Luhan was lost somewhere between the reality and the drilling in his asshole. He couldn’t think about anything else than the pounding and the strokes on his skin, and how incredibly nice the appendages rubbing on his nipples felt when added to the caresses on his bulging belly and twitching erection. Unconsciously, the only words filling his mind was _how good his daddy made him feel._

_His daddy._

 

All this time he considered this kink like a sick pleasure he didn’t understand, but the simple fact that Sehun had made him call him like this made Luhan see the said word completely differently. When he looked down at the male, face contorted in pleasure and hips uncontrollably jerking against his own, he had this weird feeling making his stomach curl and linking the word _daddy_ with this sight was purely sinful yet incredibly hot.

 

Luhan again pulled the taller male for a kiss, needing more of Sehun’s skin touching his. The other responded immediately, pressing him even tighter against the wall. They were both getting closer and closer to their release, Sehun’s thrusts getting messy while Luhan’s hole clenched and unclenched uncontrollably around the several insertions inside him.

 

Sehun pulled away from the kiss, just enough so they could be able to breathe again, but still close to feeling each other's breath. The taller male watched Luhan’s expression as he continued plunging inside him, one of his large hand reaching to caress the other’s cheek. He looked utterly beautiful and Sehun wished time wouldn’t be ticking this fast.

 

“You can cum for daddy, Lu.”

 

His voice was only a whisper but Luhan heard it really well. The words felt like Sehun had pressed a button, making the smaller male reach his peak right when he was asked too. The coiling feeling in his stomach intensified until he needed to let it out and so he did, reaching his climax when Sehun’s cock hit his prostate for the nth time. Every muscle in his body clenched as pleasure ran through his veins like a final blow, his own erection spurting seeds while his throat released a last moan of Sehun’s name.

 

The sight and the feeling of Luhan’s tight hole around him were enough to make Sehun orgasm as well, head falling on Luhan’s shoulder where it rested, face hidden in the crook of the smaller’s neck as he emptied himself deep within the boy. His tentacles were quick to do the same, all of them releasing more of their gooey substance as they convulsed around and inside Luhan, making a complete mess.

 

The room was, for a few minutes, only filled with the sound of the water jet and the two boy’s panting. Sehun closed his eyes, enjoying the longer effects of his high as he inhaled Luhan’s scent, his lips brushing on the other’s neck before leaving a few butterfly kisses on the soft skin. When the tentacles retreated back into their home, Luhan wrapped arms and legs around Sehun’s body, not ready to have his feet touch the ground just yet. He wasn’t sure he would be able to keep himself up.

 

They both let the water clean them from most of the stains before Sehun brought the smaller boy down, making him sit in the shower. He kneeled down in front of him and smiled, passing a hand through Luhan’s hair to get them out of his face. “You did so well, Luhan…” He whispered, his voice sweet, but there was something… “But we are not done yet, are we? Daddy still hasn’t given you your candy…”

 

Luhan opened his eyes slowly, rubbing his eyebrows and forehead to get the water not to fall down in his eyes. When he looked up, he was surprised at how quickly Sehun was ready for, what he guessed, would be a second round.

 

The taller male was staring down, hardening cock in his hand, stroking it back to life with a smirk painting his face. It didn’t take long for Luhan to realize he had more to do and clearly had to stay awake. Which he didn’t completely mind. Actually, he didn’t at all.

 

When he raised on his knees, Luhan had to concentrate not to fall down, his legs still feeling wobbly. He couldn’t simply deceive the other, though, and the idea of tasting Sehun was more than interesting.

 

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” Sehun cooed, stepping a bit closer and letting his erection press on Luhan’s cheeks gently. He hummed, sliding the mushroom head on the other’s lips and rubbing himself on them. “Now open those pretty lips and taste daddy’s candy, will you?”

Luhan didn’t wait very long and quickly opened his eyes, looking up at Sehun when the taller male slowly sank his cock inside. Luhan’s lips closed around him, adding some pressure as the other moved inside, making him groan in satisfaction. He sure knew how to please his man and he wanted to make sure Sehun would enjoy it as much as possible.

 

Sehun pushed in until the tip of his length touched the back of the other’s throat, letting the other shift to be in a more comfortable position. Luhan rested his hands on the taller male’s thighs, mouth full of Sehun and his familiar taste. The smaller hummed in content and closed his eyes, pushing himself a bit further and talking more of the other until his nose met skin. He swallowed and tried to avoid the gagging reflexes from kicking in, making the taller groan at the tight grip on his erection.

 

He looked down and his length twitched in Luhan’s mouth at the sight, motivating the boy to continue further, starting his back and forth movements as his tongue slid along the prominent vein from the base to the tip. He always sucked a bit harder while having only the mushroom head in his mouth, making sure to give it as much attention as possible before diving back in.

 

After a first orgasm, Sehun found it hard not to climax quickly, especially with Luhan’s mouth doing him so well. Soon his hips started moving on their own and he had to hold onto Luhan’s head as he started controlling the speed of the trusts, hips moving by themselves as pleasure once again built up in his stomach.

 

“O-Oh god, Lu, you’re being so good… Daddy’s reward is.. coming..!”

 

Sehun didn’t even feel like holding himself back much longer, simply relaxing his grip onto Luhan’s scalp and thrusting into him a few last times before his orgasm took over once again, making him moan loudly in the process. This time, it was the boy’s mouth that was filled with his semen and Luhan gladly accepted, taking in everything and swallowing all that Sehun had given him, sucking the other’s cock a bit more to make the pleasure last before letting go with a pop.

 

Luhan didn’t even have the time to fall back on his bottom before Sehun caught him and brought him up, tilting his chin up and catching his lips into a soft yet meaningful kiss. He could taste his own semen through Luhan’s mouth but he didn’t care. He moved back after a few seconds, letting the boy catch his breath while Sehun, still holding his boyfriend, reached for the soap and turned back to him with a smile.

 

“Let me wash you, okay?”

 

Luhan couldn’t really say anything to that, Sehun not even letting the other any time to answer before he was already putting soap on his body, hands working to clean him up in the most gentle way. Luhan watched with half-lidded eyes as the taller male took care of him, making sure every little corner of him was well soaped and clean before bringing him back to the shower jet to rinse him off.

 

When he was done, Sehun brought him out of the shower, enveloping him in a fluffy towel before making him sit on the counter. “Just wait here for a minute, okay? Don’t fall asleep!” He warned, putting a small peck on Luhan’s lips before he disappeared in the shower again, probably washing himself as well.

 

Luhan had a hard time not falling asleep and had to force himself to open his eyes when the sound of the water stopped and Sehun came out. When their eyes met and the taller male smiled, Luhan felt something like butterflies in his stomach and he couldn’t help but smile as well.

 

It was weird how, after hot steamy and kinky sex, Sehun would just transform into such a caring human being. The sight of it made Luhan’s heart flutter every time. He loved this side of the other just as much as every other side of him.

 

They both went to bed naked and clean, hiding under the blankets and in each other's embrace. Sehun deposited a last kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead before wishing him goodnight. Luhan didn’t exactly remember if he said goodnight in return, falling asleep most probably immediately when his head hit the pillow.

 

Maybe that, after all, the Karaoke Sundays had more good sides than he thought. Who knew what kind of song would inspire them next?

 

***

 

Minseok had his eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. He knew what he was hearing and, knowing things were happening in there, he simply couldn’t find the will to fall asleep.

 

_Especially after he heard Luhan moan “daddy”._

 

Now, now, it wasn’t something Minseok thought would be arousing for him, but with how his cock stood under the covers, forming a tent between his legs, he guessed he could make an exception for when it was Luhan who was screaming it in oblivion.

 

He knew his boundaries, and Luhan was pretty well guarded by a large wall named Sehun who clearly wouldn’t let him pass, but imagination was the key in these contexts and Minseok appeared to be rather skilled with that. His hand slipped through the hem of his sweatpants and he took a deep breath before closing his eyes, letting all the sinful sounds of the room not too far from his bring him into some nicely created stories in which he was the one Luhan was screaming “daddy” to.

 

When Luhan came, he did, too, and while stuck somewhere deep in his imagination, he thought that maybe, _maybe_ , the two others would, one day, accept to widen their horizons a bit and bring a third member for their fun times.

 

Yes… Minseok would love that very much.

 


End file.
